Salvation: Elusive Dreams, Part II
by Michelle Heath
Summary: Story #10 in the Salvation series. Caroline and Danny continue trying to achieve their elusive dream of a baby with their ohana providing love and support along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: August 29, 2012**

**A/N: Hello! First of all, thank you for all the private messages I have received since posting the final chapter of Part I of this story. I truly appreciate you all taking the time to read and review my work, and your encouraging messages mean the world to me. It's been a few weeks since the first part of this story concluded but I'm ready to move on to Part II. (I took some vacation time and did a little traveling, and had a wonderful and relaxing time!) If any of you have any story/plot ideas you would like for me to include in this or any future stories, please send me a pm and I'll do my best. And now, on to Part II of "Elusive Dreams"! Michelle**

(Caroline Williams is, quite literally, miserable. She has just gotten home from a baby shower for Casey Landry, the wife of U.S. Navy Seal Nick Landry. The Landry's are friends with not only Caroline and Danny Williams, but their extended ohana, as well. The shower was held at Sam and Steve McGarrett's house and Caroline has spent the entire day there; first helping her sister with the preparations and then cleaning up after the shower. Sam tried to talk Caroline into spending the night because Steve and Danny escorted a high-profile prisoner to San Francisco and won't be back home until late the following day, but Caroline declined the offer saying she was ready for some peace and quiet after the hectic day. Now, however, Caroline stands in the master bedroom and feels herself sinking into a state of depression. Three months earlier, she had a reaction to steroids she had been given for an upper respiratory infection that nearly cost her everything; her husband, her family, and her career. Fortunately, they discovered what was wrong and, after a few days' stay in the base hospital, she's good as new. She and Danny have a marriage that only gets stronger and more loving every day, her step-daughter, Grace, is an absolute angel, and Sam told her that her name is on the list of candidates going before the promotions board in a few weeks. In short, Caroline has every reason to be happy except one, and that one reason is huge. She has been unable to conceive and it's killing her. Listening to all the other women at the shower today except Lana Kelly, Chin's wife, talking about their pregnancies and children was one of the most difficult things she's ever done. Watching Sam with her nine month old daughter, Emily, and Kono with her son, Eric, who's not quite sixteen months old, only added to Caroline's misery although she loves both her niece and little Eric dearly. When everyone had left the shower except Kono and Lana, who helped Sam and Caroline clean up, and Kono started talking about how Tony had been dropping hints that Eric might like to have a little brother or sister, Caroline had decided she'd had enough and made an excuse about having to be on duty earlier than usual and had fled. Looking around at the pictures of her and Danny, some with and some without Grace, and the picture of Grace alone which hang on the walls or sit in places of honor on the dresser or their bedside tables, Caroline feels the familiar sting of tears in her eyes and sinks forlornly down onto the bed.)

"Why, God? Why can't I get pregnant? Danny and I have done everything the doctor has told us to do and I know it's not his fault so it must be mine! What's _wrong_ with me? Why can't I conceive?"

(Caroline's solitary monologue is interrupted by the ringing of her cellular phone and she quickly wipes her eyes and tries to inject as much normalcy into her voice as possible when she sees Danny's name and number pop up on the caller I.D.)

"Hey, Romeo, turned over your prisoner yet?"

"Just now, thank God. Steve and I are going to have dinner at a restaurant he swears serves the best steaks on the planet and then we're calling it a night. We got our flight back to Honolulu changed to an earlier time and should be back on the island by twelve-thirty tomorrow afternoon. Wanna have lunch with your husband, Mrs. Williams?"

"I'd love to have lunch with you, Danny, but Sam and I are flying training exercises with the new group of pilots and REOs tomorrow. We'll be wheels up at 0900 and won't be landing back at Pearl until 1500."

"Damn. . . Well, then, how about I take you out to dinner tomorrow night? Steve's about to come out of his skin to get back home so he can resume chasing Emily all around the house, but I'd kind of like to spend the evening with this gorgeous redhead I know."

"How do you know when I'm a little down in the dumps and need a 'pick-me-up'?"

"'Cause I know you, Caroline. . . I'm thinking we have dinner at that new place, Mirage, and then we take a romantic, moonlight stroll on the beach, and then . . "

"And then, Detective Williams, you're going to bring me home so I can have my wicked way with you."

"Wow. . .Okay, then. I'm texting you our new flight information and I'll call you in the morning before you go wheels up. . I love you, Caroline."

"Love you, too, Danny. Call me before you go to bed, okay?"

"Absolutely, Gorgeous."

(Setting her cellular phone on the bedside table, Caroline gives in to the tears that have been threatening for hours and indulges herself in a good cry. . .

At the McGarrett's, Sam is laughing as she chases Emily, who is practically running all over the house. Emily Anne McGarrett has proven to do _everything_ early, from her arrival to crawling, to walking, to running, to saying, "Mommy" and "Daddy", which she does very well, and Sam and Steve are absolutely head over heels in love with their daughter and unabashedly show their delight at every opportunity. At this particular moment, little Emily has apparently noticed her father's absence and is going from room to room saying, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy". Sam finally catches her daughter at the foot of the stairs, sweeps Emily up into her arms, and runs up the stairs with her, laughing breathlessly as she falls onto her and Steve's bed and laughs along with her daughter's giggles. When her cellular phone rings and she sees Steve's name and number pop up on her caller I.D., Sam grabs the phone with one hand while hugging Emily's little body to hers with the other.)

"It's Daddy, Emily!"

"Daddy, Daddy!"

"Hey, Sailor."

"Hey, Beautiful. How's my two favorite girls?"

"We're just fine although Emily has been running all over the house looking for you. She misses you, Steve, and so do I."

"Not half as much as I miss the two of you, Sam. Danny and I got an earlier flight back to Honolulu so we should be back there around twelve-thirty tomorrow."

"And I have to be wheels up at 0900 and won't be back on the ground at Pearl until 1500 hours."

"Well, damn."

"Yeah, Sailor, me, too. Why don't you have lunch here at the house when you get back? Rosa said something about making chicken salad in the morning and I know Emily will be very happy to see her Daddy."

"I can do that. . . Um, Sam, what about Emily's mother?"

"Emily's mother, Steve, will be more than happy to see Emily's Daddy. In fact, Emily's mother can hardly wait to see _all_ of Emily's Daddy . . And . . touch him, and.. "

"Whoa, Sam! The baby's right there!"

"The baby, Steve, is way too young to know what we're talking about."

"Oh, my God, we're actually having phone sex."

"Not yet, but if this conversation goes much further. . ."

"I think you'd better let me talk to Baby Girl before this conversation gets out of hand."

"You have a problem with this conversation getting out of hand?"

"Well, yeah, Sam, I do . . When I'm in San Francisco and you're in Honolulu."

"Point taken. Hang on. . . . Emily, Daddy's on the phone. Wanna talk to Daddy?"

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

(And the next few minutes are spent with Steve making silly noises and "baby" talk while his daughter giggles happily and her mother basks in the glow of her delighted daughter. It's only when she hears her husband utter her name in a rather curt manner that Sam moves the phone away from her daughter's ear and resumes her conversation with Steve.)

"Now you've done it! Emily is looking at me with this mutinous expression on her face because I took the phone away from her."

"Sorry, but Danny just knocked on the door to my room and I don't want to watch him smirk at me during dinner because I was making silly noises for Emily's benefit."

"Good try, Steve, but that's not why you wanted me to get back on the phone. You're a good man, Steve McGarrett, and I will love you until the end of time and then some."

"What are you talking about, Sam?"

"Look, I know Danny is standing right there in the room with you and I know that you stopped talking to Emily the second he walked in the door because you don't want him to feel bad. Can't fool me, Sailor."

"You know me well, Sam, and, yeah, you're right."

"And you can't really discuss this right now for the same reason you stopped talking to Emily so. . . You and Danny go out and have a wonderful dinner and call me when you get back to the hotel."

"I will, Beautiful. . I love you, Sam."

"Love you, too, Steve. . . . . Emily, your Daddy is one of the most caring people on Earth. He had to cut his conversation with you short because he didn't want your Uncle Danny to be upset. See, your Uncle Danny and Aunt Caroline want to have a baby of their own, but, well, it just hasn't happened yet. But it will one day, and then you'll have a new cousin to play with."

(And Sam's heart just melts as her tiny daughter smiles at her sweetly, grabs two little fistfuls of Sam's golden-blonde hair, and pulls her mother toward her so she can plant a wet, kiss on her mother's cheek as she sing-songs "Mommy". . . .

A knowing look on his face, Danny can't hide the small smile playing about his mouth as he gazes at his brother-in-law.)

"Steve McGarrett, take no prisoners head of the Governor's Task Force, bad-ass Navy SEAL can be reduced to making silly noises _and_ faces by my nine month old niece. Go Emily!"

"Hey!"

"What? Just sayin' . . ."

"Shut up, Danny. Let's go; I'm starving."

(Caroline lies on the bed for a long, long time after she has cried herself out and allows her mind to wander. Actually, that's not quite correct; Caroline cannot _stop_ her mind from wandering. So desperately does she want a baby with Danny that she thinks of little else except when she's flying. She is wondering if there's anything more she can do to increase her chances of conceiving and then she realizes that she's stressing over getting pregnant so much that she's probably preventing it from happening. She is surprised to realize that she's been lying there for over two hours when her cellular phone rings when Danny calls to say good night, but she doesn't move even after they've finished their conversation and she's replaced her phone on the bedside table. She isn't the least surprised when fresh tears begin to slide down her face and she is soon wracked with deep, harsh sobs.)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 4, 2012**

(Sam is on the flight line at 0700 hours the next morning when Caroline walks over from the Flight Ops building. One look at her sister's ravaged face is all it takes for Sam to mutter, "Uh oh", under her breath not quite softly enough for Senior Chief Evans, Sam's plane captain, to miss. Glancing in the direction of the approaching Lieutenant, the Senior Chief makes himself scarce as Caroline joins her sister by their fighter jet. Although Caroline is smiling brightly, Sam can see that Caroline is trying, very hard, to hide her misery.)

"Hey, ready to run the pre-flight?"

"We have plenty of time for that, Caroline. Let's go inside and borrow Senior Chief Evans' office for a few minutes. We need to have a little talk."

"What's wrong, Sam? Am I in trouble?"

"I don't know, Caroline, are you? It's pretty damned obvious that you've spent the better part of the night crying."

"Damn."

"Come on, let's head to the Chief's office before the rest of our flight gets here."

(The two sisters walk into the hangar and head straight for Senior Chief Evans' office and, seeing their intended destination, the man evacuates the room without a word. Once Sam has shut the door behind the two of them, she turns to find that her sister has slumped down in one of the chairs in front of the desk and has covered her face with both hands. Sam walks over and hunkers down in front of Caroline and gently pulls her hands away from her face.)

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Caroline. You're never going to get pregnant if you keep stressing out about it."

"I know. . I just. . . I want to have a baby with Danny so badly, Sam. We've done everything Lt. Cmdr. Denning told us to but I'm still not pregnant."

"Well, you had a little 'set back' with the steroid allergy, Sweetie."

"And it's been three months since that happened, Sam. Listening to all of you talk about your pregnancies and watching you and Kono with Emily and Eric just about did me in yesterday."

"Yeah, I knew that's why you decided to go home instead of spending the night, and I also figured that you were going to have yourself a good, long cry."

"Thank you for not running over to the house last night. I _needed _to have a good, long cry."

"You're welcome, and I talked Mom out of going over to your house after you left. She's worried about you, too. . . . She thinks. ."

"What?"

"Caroline, Mom thinks you blame her for you inability to conceive. She thinks you believe you can't get pregnant because she lost four babies before you were born."

"That's ridiculous! One, Mom apparently had no trouble getting pregnant, and, two, we're two entirely different people even if she is my mother. Besides, Lt. Cmdr. Denning has checked me over thoroughly and told me there's absolutely no reason why I can't conceive, carry, and deliver a healthy baby."

"Wow, you actually sound like you're beginning to believe him. Good for you! . . Caroline? You _do_ believe him, don't you?"

"I don't know what to believe, Sam. I've been examined from head to toe, had every blood test known to man done and repeated, twice, and . . . "

"And?"

"And Danny even went in and had some tests done and there's nothing wrong with either one of us except the fact that we can't seem to make a baby! And please don't tell me again that I'm preventing conception by stressing out of this! _I cannot help the way I feel!_"

"Maybe you just need to get away for a while, you've got some leave time saved up and I'm sure Steve would give Danny a few days off . . Why don't the two of you take a week and go somewhere? Maybe a change of scenery will take your mind off of everything and you can really relax."

"Maybe. Will you tell me something?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"How long did it take you to get pregnant once you and Steve started trying?"

(Sam, uncomfortable not because her sister asked the question but because she knows how Caroline's going to react when she gives her the answer, hesitates just long enough for her sister to look at her with pain in her eyes. Knowing that she's going to find out one way or the other, Sam sighs heavily before taking both of Caroline's hands in hers but Caroline beats her to the punch.)

"You got pregnant right away, didn't you, Sam?"

"Yes, but . ."

"But, what? We've been trying for months now and it hasn't happened! There's nothing physically wrong with either one of us so why can't I conceive?"

(But the two young women are interrupted before Sam can say a word when Senior Chief Evans sticks his head in the door looking apologetic.)

"Sorry to disturb you, Commander, but the rest of your flight's running their pre-flights."

"Thank you, Senior, Lt. Williams and I will be right out. . . . This conversation isn't over, Caroline."

"What's left to talk about, Sam? I can't have babies. I might as well face that fact and start getting used to it."

(And Caroline is out the door of the office and striding toward their aircraft before Sam can react. Sighing heavily, she follows her sister at a slower pace, her heart breaking for what Caroline's going through. . .

When they are finally back on the ground at Pearl, Caroline finishes her portion of the post-flight check list and heads toward the flight ops building with slumped shoulders. Sam watches her for a moment before finishing her part of the check list and giving some final instructions to Senior Chief Evans regarding some minor adjustments she wants made to the plane. By the time Sam gets back to her office, Caroline is nowhere to be found and Sam's secretary tells her that Lt. Williams left early for a doctor's appointment. After thanking the woman, Sam walks into her office, plops down in her chair, and picks up the phone. In a matter of moments, her call is answered.)

"Hello?"

"Mom, I'm worried about Caroline."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 6, 2012**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to apologize to all of you because I have no idea when I'll be able to post this chapter! I've actually been trying to post it for the better part of two weeks. I thought it might be a temporary glitch with , but I've tried off and on for a while now and it simply will not post! I emailed the folks at fanfic and have received a reply that they are experiencing problems in "certain parts of the country" and to keep trying. I have some other chapters I want to post as well, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to get any of them on the site. Please bear with me, (if you ever get to read this!), and I will do my best to get the chapters up as I can. Michelle**

(Steve looks up from a file he's reading and is a little surprised to see his wife striding down the hallway headed straight for his office. Glancing at the clock, he realizes that it's later than he thought, but he has absolutely no clue why Sam came to the Palace instead of going straight home as she usually does. Standing up and walking around his desk, his question is answered by the look on Sam's face and he wordlessly opens his arms so she can walk into them. A few moments later, Sam lifts her head from Steve's shoulder and looks at her husband with loving thankfulness in her eyes. Steve offers her a small smile and gently kisses her forehead, giving her another moment to compose herself before asking questions.)

"Better?"

"Being in your arms always makes me feel better, Steve."

"Glad to hear it. . . What's wrong, Sam?"

"Does something have to be wrong from me to come down here to see you?"

"No. But something's bothering you. Tell me."

"I'm worried about Caroline. She's convinced that she and Danny are never going to have a baby of their own, and I don't know how to help her, Steve."

"Yes, you do, Sam. Be there for her, be positive, be supportive, and let her cry on your shoulder."

"And I have no problem doing any of that, but . . . Steve, what if she and Danny really _can't_ have any children?"

"Has the doctor told them they can't?"

"No. In fact, Caroline said they'd both been tested and Lt. Cmdr. Denning told them they were both healthy and capable of having a child."

"Okay, then, it'll happen. Caroline just needs to stop freaking out because she hasn't gotten pregnant yet."

"This isn't easy on her, Steve!'

"It's not easy on Danny, either, Sam!"

"I know. . . I just wish there was something more I could do. For both of them."

"I know, Baby. Just keep on doing what you're doing."

(Kono, walking down the hall toward her office, glances up from the report she's reading and sees Steve holding Sam in a comforting way, takes note of the pained expression on Sam's face, and is immediately concerned. Samantha McGarrett is one of the most upbeat, positive people Kono knows and, if Sam's upset enough that she came down to the Palace to see Steve, whatever's bothering her must be huge. Making a quick decision, Kono puts a smile on her face, changes course, and pushes open the glass door to Steve's office.)

"Hey, boss, I was wondering if. . . Oh, sorry, Sam. I was so absorbed in this report I didn't even look up to see if Steve was busy before I came barging in here."

"It's okay, Kono. I'm the one who barged in on Steve. I should go and let you guys get back to work."

"I was just about to come home, Sam."

"Yeah, and I was heading out, too. This report can wait. Hey, I've got an idea . . I know it's been a while since the two of you went out by yourselves, so why don't I take Emily over to our house for a while and you guys can go out to dinner tonight?"

"That's a great idea, Kono. As much as I love my daughter, it has been a while since Sam and I got to have a 'date night'. Sure you don't mind?"

"Absolutely not. You know Tony and I love Emily and Eric will be thrilled! I'll follow you guys home and take Emily with me when I get Eric. That way, Rosa can head out and you two can go have a nice dinner."

"It's a deal."

"Hey, have you two forgotten I'm standing right here? As much as I'd love to have a 'date' with you, Steve, it's not fair to Kono and Tony to expect them to take Emily while we're out."

"Are you saying you _don't_ want to go out to dinner with me, Sam:"

"Of course I'm not, you silly man! I just don't want to inconvenience Kono and Tony."

"And you're not, Sam. Tony and I love to have Emily and Eric absolutely adores her!"

"Good. It's all settled, then."

(And with Steve's words, Sam realizes two things: one, that the matter has been taken entirely out of her hands, and, two, that she really does want to go out to dinner; just her and Steve. Throwing her hands up in defeat, she grabs her cover and heads toward the elevator with Steve and Kono right behind her. . . .

Within the space of forty-five minutes, Sam, Steve, and Kono have arrived at the McGarrett's, Rosa has bid them all "goodnight", Sam and Steve have held their daughter and kissed here goodbye as Kono has expertly settled both Emily and Eric in her car and headed home, Sam and Steve have changed into "dressy" clothes, and are on their way to La Mer, their favorite restaurant which is owned by, Mike Grayton, a former member of Steve's SEAL team, in Sam's Porsche. As they are sitting at a red light, Steve glances over at his wife and his breath catches at her beauty. He is reminded of the first time he took her to La Mer as the setting sun bathes her in its golden rays and she turns her head to gift him with a dazzling smile. Grabbing her left hand in his right one, he swiftly brings it to his lips and kisses first the back of her hand and then the inside of her wrist. The heat in his eyes is instantly reflected in hers and she is suddenly very glad that Kono offered to take Emily for the evening.)

"Steve?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I don't think Mike would mind if we cancelled our reservation."

(His answer is a slow, sexy grin that causes Sam to shiver involuntarily and Steve quickly makes a right turn instead of heading to the restaurant. Minutes later, they are out of the car and Sam's eager hands are tugging his dress shirt from his pants under his jacket before Steve can get the front door unlocked. The sensation of her warm palms on the bare skin of his back urges him to get them inside the house before they do something that would get both of them into seriously hot water. Three seconds later, Steve slams the front door closed and throws the deadbolt with one hand while pulling Sam close with the other. She has succeeded in getting his tie off and his dress shirt unbuttoned, and shoves both his shirt and jacket over his shoulders while kicking her heels off at the same time. Steve's mouth fuses to hers as he reaches up and unzips her little, black dress with one, smooth motion and pulls it from her shoulders and shoves it down her slender curves. A split second later, twin thuds echo in the McGarrett's foyer as Steve's dress shoes hit the floor and the sound of their labored breathing fills the empty house. Sam has gotten Steve's belt unbuckled and the zipper on his dress pants down in record time and they each take a step back to kick away her dress and his pants. Sweeping Sam up into his arms, Steve strides rapidly up the stairs and into their bedroom where he lays her across their bed and covers her body with his pressing her down into the mattress. Sam welcomes the familiar weight of her husband's body with a whimper of pleasure that quickly changes to a sharp gasp desire when Steve's mouth latches onto one of her already sensitized nipples. Sam arches her back in pleasure and gently rakes her nails across Steve's broad shoulders and back causing a jolt of electricity to course through him. Moving her hands down to her husband's hips, Sam tries to urge Steve to give her what she wants, but he is in no hurry and continues to gently bite and then lave her nipple until she is writhing in unbridled lust beneath him. Lifting his head just enough to look down into her passion-laden eyes, Steve sends a fiery message in his gaze then dips his head to nip and suckle her neck before capturing Sam's mouth with his. The sound of Sam's voice begging him to stop torturing her finally penetrates the haze of passion in his head and he slides into his wife's welcoming warmth in one stroke. Steve is forced to grit his teeth and hold himself perfectly still as Sam instantly shatters around him. Once she comes back down to Earth, Sam opens her heavy-lidded eyes and all the love in her heart is visible for Steve to see. Grinning, Steve takes possession of his wife's mouth once again as he begins to make love to her slowly. Long minutes later, they fall over the edge together and, afterward, lie in each others arms holding one another close.)

"I love you, Steve."

"Love you, too, Sam."

"Steve?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I'm hungry. Wanna run down to that little place Tony likes and grab some burgers?"

"Sounds like a plan, Sam, but do we have to go right this minute?"

(And seeing the glint of lust in Steve's eyes, Sam smiles seductively as she slowly shakes her head in the negative. . .)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 7, 2012**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: 09/23/12 I'm so excited! I finally got Chapter 3 to post and am hoping that this one will post, too. I'm certainly going to try! Don't know how many I can get posted tonight, but please be assured that more are on the way! Michelle**

(Danny had every intention of taking his wife out to dinner when she got home from the base but one look at Caroline's face puts all his senses on extremely high alert. That Caroline has been crying is a no brainer, but the expression on her face is damned hard to read. The moment she steps through the door she launches herself into her husband's arms and wraps her arms tightly around his neck. Granted, they haven't seen each other in over twenty-four hours, but Danny is a little taken aback by Caroline's greeting.)

"God, Danny, I'm so glad you're home!"

"Not that I'm complaining about being the welcome, Caroline, but I was only gone overnight."

"I know, but I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Gorgeous, and I'm ready to keep my promise to take you out to dinner as soon as we've changed."

"I'm not sure I still want to go out to dinner, Danny. In fact, I think I'd rather go over to Sam's and Steve's and Mom's and Dad's, too."

"You . . . Huh?"

(But Caroline just giggles like a teenager at her husband's perplexed expression and plants a quick kiss on his mouth before taking his face in both hands and taking a deep breath.)

"Sit down, Danny."

"Sit down?"

"Yes, Danny, sit down."

"Okay. I'm sitting. What?"

"I had another appointment with Lt. Cmdr. Denning this afternoon and they ran another pregnancy test. . . . It was positive, Danny."

(For a few moments, it is so quiet in the Williams' house that you could hear a pin drop. Finally, Caroline's words sink into Danny's brain and the cobwebs clear. Still, though, he stands up cautiously and slides one arm around his wife's waist and gently touches her face with the other; his thumb gently wiping away the tears that are slowly sliding down her face.)

"They ran another pregnancy test and it was positive."

"Yes."

"And they're sure it's not a false positive."

"They ran it _three_ times, Danny. I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!"

(And then Caroline's tears fall in earnest as her husband crushes her to him and hugs her tightly; his own eyes filling with tears, as well. For so many months, both Caroline and Danny have been hoping they would be able to conceive a child together and now that it's happened, they are both overjoyed. Danny pulls back and kisses Caroline sweetly and then rests his forehead against hers taking a moment to savor the expression of total happiness on his wife's beautiful face. . . .

Sam and Steve, having grabbed a shower that turned out to be not-so-quick since they took it together, and having thrown on shorts and tee shirts, come running barefooted down the stairs, both of them hoping they can find their deck shoes in the kitchen. Sam starts giggling again when she spies their hastily discarded clothes lying all over the foyer and on the stairs, and impulsively grabs her husband's arm as he passes her on the last few steps of the stairs and kisses him like there's no tomorrow. When they finally come up for air, Steve shoots her one of his trademark sexy, little grins.)

"I thought you were hungry, Sam."

"I am, Steve, but I was thinking that, by the time we eat and then pick up Emily from Kono's and Tony's, she'll be fast asleep and then I can satisfy my appetite _for you_ once we get back home."

"Damn, woman, you're insatiable."

"Well, _that's_ the pot calling the kettle black!"

"Yeah, Sam, it is. I will _never_ be able to get enough of you. I love you more than life, Sweetheart."

"Oh, Steve."

(And he proceeds to kiss her so intensely that she is tempted to skip dinner. They are still locked in one another's arms on the bottom steps of the stairs when their doorbell rings. Lifting his head and shooting a dark frown at the front door, Steve sends an apologetic glance in Sam's direction before covering the distance to the door and opening it. When he sees Caroline and Danny standing on the other side, both of them looking like the cats that fell in a vat of cream, he steps back and invites them in. Danny spots Sam's and Steve's clothes scattered on the floor and stairs about the same time that Sam realizes they neglected to pick up after themselves and his grin just gets wider while Sam blushes beneath her tan. Caroline, following the direction of her husband's gaze tries to smother her giggles but can't and laughs outright while her sister's blush only deepens. Steve seems to be the only one who isn't the least concerned about his and Sam's clothing lying everywhere and turns to face his in-laws with a questioning expression on his face.)

"Um, sorry, we probably should have called before we came over here, but . . ."

"Stop laughing, Caroline!"

"Well, gee, Sam, is this some new Feng Shui thing you're trying out?"

"No, damn it, it's not. Kono and Tony volunteered to take Emily for a while tonight and Steve and I were going to have dinner at La Mer but changed our minds! We just got a little . . . Carried away when we got home, okay?"

"Hey, whatever works for you guys. But, really, Sam, right by the front door?"

(And off Caroline goes into another round of laughter while Sam crosses her arms in front of her and glares at her sister. Danny is so happy over their news that he doesn't even try to reel in his wife, and Caroline's and Danny's good humor is infectious because even Steve is finding it hard not to laugh. Realizing, however, that his wife is not happy at the moment, he slips his arm around Sam's waist and herds the group into the living room.)

"So what's up?"

"Caroline and I have something to tell you . . . You're going to have a niece or nephew in about seven and a half months."

(Total, complete silence reigns for several seconds and then Sam's glare disappears and tears spring to her eyes as she looks at Caroline and her sister nods. Grabbing each other, the two young women hug each other and alternate between laughing and crying while Steve, a huge grin on his face, pounds Danny on the back. Sam and Caroline are talking, rapid-fire, in their "special" code but, this time, neither Steve nor Danny mind one bit. Caroline and Danny are _finally_ going to have a child of their own and that's all that matters to any of them!)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 12, 2012**

(It's been fourteen weeks since Caroline and Danny shared their news and it has been an incredibly happy and more relaxed time for everyone. Obviously, the first thing that happened as a result of Caroline's pregnancy was that Sam immediately grounded her and was never so happy to give an order in her life; even the fact that Sam is flying with a new, and temporary, RIO cannot diminish her joy at her sister's pregnancy. Caroline couldn't be happier to be on desk duty and has even volunteered to take some of the paperwork load off Sam. Danny hasn't stopped grinning since Caroline first told him she was pregnant, and Steve, Kono, and Chin are secretly making bets as to how long it's going to be until something puts him back in his usual, sarcastic, smart-alec mode. Libby and Mike are absolutely over the moon; they have two beautiful granddaughters in Grace and little Emily, and now they are going to have another grandchild from Caroline and Danny. Libby, naturally, has been more than happy to go shopping with Caroline, Sam, Grace, and little Emily to look at wallpaper and furniture for the nursery and anything else that catches Libby's eye. As for Grace, she is completely thrilled. Completely. Thrilled! The prospect of a little brother or sister has had a profound affect on the little girl and she's already taking her responsibilities as a big sister seriously. At five months' pregnant, Caroline's baby bump is showing and she hasn't had the first bit of morning sickness or any other negative side effects of pregnancy although she has developed a particular fondness for raspberries. Knowing this, Sam made sure that she had any and everything raspberry-flavored available at Emily's first birthday party. Life is as close to perfect as it can get for the Five-0 ohana. Libby and Mike decide to thrown one of their famous bar-b-cues on the beach and, of course, all their children are present and account for. They've all been at the Thrasher's house for about an hour when Libby discovers that she's out of a few things she needs for her famous sauce and Caroline volunteers to run to the store since everyone else is playing with little Emily and Eric and watching the grill. Forty-five minutes later, Kono notices that Libby appears to be a little anxious and follows the older woman into the kitchen.)

"You okay, Libby?"

"Fine, dear. Just wondering where Caroline is; she should be back by now."

"It's Saturday afternoon, Libby, and you how busy it can get at the store sometimes. I'm sure she'll be back any minute now."

"I'm sure you right. . So, when are you and Tony going to give Eric a little brother or sister?"

"We've been talking about having another baby. Tony certainly wants another one."

"Don't you?"

"Of course, I do, Libby, but I'd like to wait until Eric's a little older before we have another baby."

"Kono, Sweet Girl, we don't always get the things we want in life, and we never, ever get to truly 'call the shots'. Don't, for one moment, think that I don't love Caroline with all my heart, because I do. But, I would have loved the four babies I lost before Caroline came along just as much. Of course, Sam became my daughter when she was seventeen, but she lost her biological parents and I lost my best friend for that to happen. I guess what I'm trying to tell you, dear, is . . . Every moment is a gift, every day is a blessing, and every new person that comes into our lives in the form of a baby is a gift from God. You and Tony have to, of course, decide when the time is right for you to add to your family. Just don't wait too long, dear."

(Kono, touched by Libby's words, gives the woman a hug and kiss on the cheek.)

"What would we all do without you, Libby?"

"You'd all do just fine."

(Sam and Lana choose that particular moment to breeze into the kitchen looking for more chips, dip, and tea, and Steve is right behind them having been sent inside by his father-in-law to find out how much longer before they can put the steaks and chicken on the grill. He's just about to ask Libby that very question when his cellular phone rings. . )

"McGarrett . . . God. . . Where? . . . No, the base hospital at Pearl!"

(The fact that Steve's expression turned to one of anguish and he paled was the first clue, but when he utters the last words, both Libby and Sam know instantly . . Something has happened to Caroline, she's somehow been hurt and Steve has just told whoever is on the other end of the phone to have her taken to the base hospital at Pearl. Wordlessly, Kono heads for the deck to get Danny and Mike. They, along with Kono, Tony holding Eric, and Chin holding Emily, enter the kitchen just as Steve ends his call."

"Steve, what is it?"

"That was H.P.D. . Caroline's been in an accident. I told them to have her taken to the base hospital at Pearl."

"How bad?"

"I don't know, Danny. All they told me was that she involved in an accident and an ambulance was on the scene."

"Okay. Let's go."

(Chin and Lana volunteer, along with Rosa, to remain at the Thrasher's house and take care of Emily, Eric, and Grace while the others head for the hospital. Steve, Sam, Kono, and Tony take Steve's truck and follow Libby, Mike, and Danny to the base. Chin has promised to make some calls and see if he can get more information about the accident, and he gets to work as soon as they leave the house. None of them says much on the way to the hospital and Steve holds Sam's hand then entire way. . . .

When they arrive at the Emergency Room at the base hospital at Pearl, they find that they have beaten the ambulance carrying Caroline but only by a few minutes. Sam, at Danny's request, has the E.R. supervisor locate Lt. Cmdr. Denning, Caroline's obstetrician and he is waiting alongside them when the ambulance arrives. When the stretcher is unloaded, audible gasps escape Libby and Sam when they see Caroline who is unconscious, covered in blood, and hooked up to I.V.s and Oxygen. Danny turns a shade of white that immediately scares the Hell out of both Steve and Tony, and Kono grabs Danny's arm and steers him toward the E.R. with everyone else right behind them. Tony caught the look on Lt. Cmdr. Denning's face when he first saw Caroline and doesn't like it one bit. Because Sam is second-in-command of the base, the group is shown into a private, family waiting area and they spend the next, long and agonizing hour waiting for any word on Caroline's condition. Finally, Lt. Cmdr. Denning, a pained expression on his face, enters the waiting area. Danny is on his feet instantly, and Mike and Steve slip their arms around their wives' waists.)

"Doc?"

"I'm so, so sorry, Danny."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: September 15, 2012**

(Danny's heart nearly stops beating at Lt. Cmdr. Denning's words and he stumbles as his knees weaken. If it weren't for Tony being there to prop him up, Danny would have probably hit the floor. Sam is fighting tears but it is a losing battle and Steve holds her tightly. As for Libby, she can no longer stand on her own and Mike has gently lowered her to a seat and sits beside her holding her tightly. Danny is finding it very hard to breathe, but realizes that he doesn't really know what it is that Caroline's doctor is so sorry about. Taking a deep breath, Danny straightens up and faces the doctor with a pleading expression on his face.)

"What are you so sorry about, Doc? How's my wife?"

"Danny, . . "

"Come on, Doc. . . Just tell me! Oh, God, Caroline didn't. . . she's not. . She's not dead, is she?"

"No! . . Danny, Caroline's not dead, but she is in critical condition. According to the information we received from the Paramedics on the scene, Caroline was struck more or less head-on by another vehicle traveling at a high rate of speed. The impact was forceful enough to cause the steering wheel and part of the dashboard to pin Caroline in the car; they had to cut her out. Danny . . there's no fetal heartbeat, the baby's not moving, . . There's evidence of internal bleeding so they're taking Caroline up to Surgery right now; I'm heading up there, but . . . "

"I get it, Doc. Our baby's dead, but Caroline's not. Do what you have to do but don't let my wife die! Please!"

"I'll do my best, Danny, we all will. I'll come down and talk with you when Caroline's out of Surgery."

(The doctor hurries from the room leaving sorrow in his wake. Tears are streaming down Sam's face but she is doing her best to keep from sobbing out loud because the expression on her brother-in-law's face tells her he's just a hair's breadth away from a total and complete meltdown. Mike, his own eyes filled with tears, is holding Libby as if the world will end if he lets her go. Kono, tears on her beautiful face, as well, and Tony aren't sure who they should try to comfort first, but, since Sam has Steve and Libby has Mike, Kono heads straight for Danny and puts her arms around him to pull him close for a few minutes. While his wife is taking care of Danny, Tony steps a few feet away from the others, pulls out his cellular phone, and hits the speed dial for Chin who answers on the second ring. The two men exchange information and Tony is frowning when he ends the call. By this point in time, Sam has joined Kono and the two young women are sitting on either side of Danny and talking in low voices. Tony catches Steve's eye and Steve steps over to join him when he sees the angry glint in the other man's eyes.)

"I just talked to Chin. He went to the scene of the accident and talked with the officer in charge of the accident investigation. You're never going to believe who the other driver was. . . "

"Who? . . No, no, there's no way!"

"The Hell there isn't! The man who hit Caroline was none other than Edward Powell, III; the same man who nearly killed Lana!"

(Tony's voice has carried to the others because of his anger and Danny's head snaps up when he hears Tony's tersely uttered words. In seconds, Danny is on his feet and his fists are clenched at his sides in anger.)

"Where is he? Where'd they take him, 'cause I'm going to kill him!"

"He's still on the scene, Danny. He was killed instantly in the accident."

(Everyone, including Danny, gapes at Tony for a few moments as the news he has just shared sinks in. Everyone, that is, except Libby. Somewhere in the past few minutes, in all the emotional trauma and heartache, Libby Thrasher has withdrawn into a world far removed from the rest of the people in the room. Inside her head, the words, "There's no fetal heartbeat. The baby isn't moving", echo over and over and over inside Libby's head, and her mind wanders into the past . . .

"_I'm so sorry, Mrs. Thrasher. We did everything we could, but we couldn't save your baby." . . . "This child simply wasn't meant to be, Mrs. Thrasher, but you and your husband can try again in a few months." . . . "I know this is hard on you, Ma'am."_

_And then the nurse's comments she overheard when they thought she was asleep. . . . _

"_Poor Mrs. Thrasher! This is the fourth baby she's lost. How much heartbreak can one person take?"_

Steve notices his mother-in-law's far-off stare and moves to quickly sit beside her and take her cold hand in his.)

"Libby, are you all right?"

"It's my fault. I killed Caroline's and Danny's child. Caroline went to the store to get me some things I needed for the bar-b-cue sauce. This is all my fault."

"Of course this isn't your fault, Libby! If you want to blame anyone, blame Edward Powell the third and his family. If he had been forced to pay for what he did to Lana, he would have been behind bars right now."

"I'm responsible for the death of my own grandchild and we don't really know how serious Caroline's injuries are. . ."

"You are not to blame for this, Libby!"

"But I am, Steve. I may have killed them both!"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 6, 2012**

(Mike, having noticed Steve tightly gripping Libby's hand as well as the pained expression on Libby's face, quickly moves to his wife's side and slips his arm around her slender shoulders.)

"Libby, Sweetheart, Caroline's going to be all right."

"Will she, Mike? Caroline has wanted a child of her own for so long and now. . . Dear God, this is all my fault!"

(Libby's voice is getting louder and the raw anguish in her eyes is palpable. Sam swiftly moves toward her husband and parents and Steve vacates the chair in which he's sitting so Sam can take his place. She, too, wraps her arms around her mother's slender, trembling form and hugs her tightly.)

"This is _not_ your fault, Mom! You didn't cause the accident!"

"I asked Caroline to go to the store, Sam. I am the reason she was hurt!"

"That's nonsense, Libby!"

"No, Mike, it's not! Caroline would not have been on that highway if I had not asked her to go to the store for me! I am responsible for this!"

(Mike, Sam, and Steve are doing their best to console Libby, but she is so distraught that none of their gentle words of reassurance are having the slightest effect. Pulling himself together, Danny wipes his eyes with the heels of his hands, takes the few steps required to put him directly in front of Libby's chair, and hunkers down so that he can look directly into her eyes. Taking both of her cold, shaking hands in his, he takes a deep breath and tries to speak.)

"Listen to me, Libby. You are not to blame for this. You did nothing wrong."

"Oh, Danny, I am so very sorry!"

"Libby, you have nothing to be sorry for; you didn't cause the accident! The bastard who got behind the wheel of a car after getting drunk is responsible for what happened to Caroline. _Edward Powell the Third_ is the person who hurt Caroline, Libby; not you."

(For a few moments, Libby looks at Danny as if not quite understanding what he is saying, but then tears fall from her eyes in earnest and Danny enfolds his sobbing mother-in-law in a gentle hug as she cries out her grief. Wordlessly, Sam slips out of the chair in which she'd been sitting to allow Danny to maneuver himself into the seat so he can continue to talk with her parents. Steve notices how pale Sam is and detects the slight trembling in her hand when he takes it firmly in his and urges her toward the door. In a matter of moments, he has placed his large hand at the small of Sam's back and gently but firmly nudged her out of the waiting room and into the hallway easing the door shut behind them. As soon as they leave the room, Sam begins to breathe just the slightest bit easier. She didn't even realize that the walls had begun to close in on her until Steve got her out of the close quarters. Taking a deep breath, Sam leans back against the wall and closes her eyes for a moment in an effort to get her emotions under better control. Steve, however, isn't satisfied with just getting Sam out of the room, and snags her hand as he starts down the hallway toward a door that leads outside to a small, yet beautiful garden filled with brightly colored flowers and lush, green plants. There is a small loveseat-sized bench in the middle of the garden next to a quietly bubbling fountain and it is there he steers Sam and drops down beside her with his arm around her shoulders when she sits. Steve is every bit as upset by what's happened to Caroline as anyone else but he also knows that his wife needs him to be strong for _her_ at the moment. Now that they are alone for the most part, Sam allows her tears to fall in earnest and her slender shoulders tremble with her sobbing. Pulling his wife into his warm, strong arms, Steve gently rubs Sam's back.)

"Please, God, don't let my sister die!

"Caroline's going to be okay, Sam. You can't let yourself think otherwise."

"But she could die, Steve! Lt. Cmdr. Denning never told us exactly what her injuries were; he just said she was in critical condition, that there was internal bleeding."

"Sam. . ."

"What if, . . What if they can't stop the bleeding? What if something happens during surgery? What if. . . Oh, my God, I can't lose my sister!"

"Sam. . . Sam! Listen to me! Baby, you know Lt. Cmdr. Denning. You know how good a doctor he is. He's going to do everything humanly possible to save Caroline. We have to have faith, Sam."

"It will kill Mom if Caroline. . . If . . It will kill _me_!"

"Look at me, Sam! . .Your sister's one Hell of a fighter, and she's got the best doctors in the world in that operating room with her. She won't give up and neither can we. Your Mom isn't doing too well, Sam, and she needs us, _all_ of us right now. Danny needs us, too. I've got your back, Sweetheart, but you need to get it together and go back in there so you can take care of your mother and Danny, and when Caroline comes out of surgery, she's going to need every, single one of us."

(Steve's words finally penetrate the borderline hysteria Sam was falling into and she unconsciously begins to match her breathing pattern to his and feels herself starting to calm down. When Steve realizes that he's gotten through to Sam, he manages to find a small, but encouraging smile to offer her and places a soft kiss on her forehead. From somewhere deep within, Sam finds the courage to respond with a nod and, hand in hand, they head back to the waiting room. . . .

As soon as Sam and Steve slipped out of the room, and they were assured that Danny, Libby, and Mike were caring for each other, Kono and Tony stepped into the hallway. Tony to call the Thrasher's and make sure Lana and Rosa were okay with the babies, and Kono to call Chin and see if there was any more information available regarding the circumstances of the accident. Kono is still on the phone, but Tony has completed his call when Sam and Steve walk back to the area of the hallway where he is standing, and he sends a sympathetic glance in Sam's direction.)

"Just got off the phone with Lana. Emily and Eric are just fine and she and Rosa are going to keep them at the Thrasher's since they've both got plenty of diapers and extra clothes over there and they figured we'd all end up back there eventually. Besides, if they need anything else for the kids, Lana's got keys to both our houses. She said for us not to worry but please let them know how Caroline's doing. . . How're _you _doing, Sam?"

"I've been better, Tony, but I'll be okay. It's my mother and Danny that I'm worried about right now. Has there been any news?"

"No, but Danny and your folks are hanging in there."

"Who's Kono talking to?"

"Chin. She wanted to know if he had any more information about the accident."

"She doesn't look too happy."

"No, Steve, she doesn't."

(But they don't have to wait long to find out why because Kono ends the call and walks toward them with an angry expression on her face.)

"Chin's still on the scene; said it's a real mess out there. Powell's body is _still_ in the wreckage and he isn't sure when they're going to get him out."

"What's taking so long? It's been well over two hours since it happened. Powell's body should be in the morgue by now."

"Edward Powell, Jr."

" 'Cuse me?"

"You heard me, Steve. Edward Powell, Jr. is the problem. Seems he had a couple of his security people following his son, supposedly for protection purposes, and they were on the scene seconds after the accident happened; probably saw it happen. In fact, they attempted to render assistance . . . to little Eddie; only they discovered that he had been killed on impact and backed off."

(The underlying meaning of Kono's words hits Sam, Steve, and Tony at the same time and their combined anger is a nearly palpable thing. Sam's incredulous expression punctuates her barely audible words.)

"Are you saying those bastards stood there and did nothing while my sister was trapped in the wreckage and bleeding out?"

"Oh, they did something; they called Edward Powell, Jr. and one of his attorney's arrived on the scene not long after the Paramedics. Fortunately, the accident happened eight blocks from the nearest fire station and the Paramedics and heavy rescue trucks got there within two minutes of the first 911 call."

"Why hasn't Powell's body been removed from the wreckage, Kono? Are they having _that_ much trouble cutting him out? The body needs to be on Max's table; now."

"According to Powell's attorney, an emergency writ has been filed with Judge Evan Mason requesting that Powell's body be taken directly to a private mortuary instead of the M.E.'s office. The elder Mr. Powell is concerned about his son's remains being treated with the appropriate courtesy and respect."

"That son of a . . . Powell's worried all right. He's worried about his son's blood alcohol level. Thinks that, if he can persuade a judge to allow the body to be taken to a private mortuary, we won't be able to get an accurate blood alcohol level."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 7, 2012**

(But even though they are all incensed at Steve's supposition, which is probably correct, Kono allows a small, satisfied smile to break through.)

"He can think that all he likes but it won't do him any good. . Max arrived on the scene just as they were loading Caroline into the ambulance. One of the H.P.D. officers notified dispatch they had a fatality and dispatch called the M.E.'s office."

"Kono, please tell me we don't have to worry about how long Powell's body stays in the wreckage."

"We don't have to worry about how long Powell's body stays in the wreckage, Steve. Max drew a blood sample as soon as he got there, had it properly receipted by the officer in charge of the scene, and sent it back to the M.E.'s office."

"Thank God! Call Chin back and tell him that, while we still want Powell's body taken to the M.E.'s office, not to kick up too much of a fuss is the judge rules in Powell's favor."

"You got it, Boss."

(And while Kono steps away to make her call, Tony voices what's on his mind.)

"Think Powell's security people saw Max get the blood sample?"

"Don't know but it doesn't matter if they did. I have no doubt that Max did everything legally and in accordance with proper procedures. . . Kono, ask Chin to get some help from H.P.D. and canvass the bars in the area near the scene of the accident. Maybe we'll get lucky and someone saw Powell before he got into that car."

"No problem. Listen, why don't I head out and help Chin? Tony can tag along. Someone might open up to him since he's not H.P.D. or Five-0."

"Do it."

(Kono and Tony leave to meet Chin and Sam and Steve step back into the waiting room where Danny and her father are still sitting on either side of her mother and doing their best to hold it together. Sam has never seen Libby look so distraught nor so hopeless and it pulls hard at Sam's heartstrings; she would give anything to be able to rewind time to much earlier in the day and stop all this from happening. Mike looks up and motions for Sam to come over and take the chair in which he was sitting so he can intercept Steve and pull him back out in the hall. Once he has an update, rage, pure and honest, appears on Mike's handsome face and Steve takes a mental step back. He's never seen this particular expression on his father-in-law's face before and, knowing that Mike is a SEAL and what, therefore, he is capable of, Steve's a little scared. Realizing that he needs to diffuse Mike's extreme anger as quickly as possible, Steve rushes to assure Mike that they have the evidence they need to prove that Edward Powell the Third was more than legally drunk when he hit Caroline. Mike, however, doesn't seem inclined to allow his anger to dissipate and just glares at Steve. Any further discussion of the matter is halted, though, because Lt. Cmdr. Denning, looking tired and wearing rumpled scrubs, walks into the waiting room and heads straight for the place where Danny, Sam, and Libby are sitting. Along with Steve and Mike, all three people are on their feet and gripping one another's hands tightly as they wait for the doctor to speak.)

"Caroline's in the Recovery Room and she's doing well all things considered. I see no reason that she shouldn't make a full recovery."

"Thank God! When can I see her, Doc?"

"They'll be moving her to S.I.C.U. in a little while, Danny, but I've left orders for you to be allowed to stay in her room. I think it would be best if you're there when she wakes up from the anesthesia. Once they get her settled, you can all go in, two at a time, for a few minutes, but she's going to be out for a while. . . Danny, we couldn't do anything for the baby and I'm so very sorry. I wish I didn't have to bring this up right now, but . . . "

"But, what, Doc?"

"The baby's in our morgue. When you decide what funeral home you want to use, let one of the S.I.C.U. nurses know and we'll call them for you. There's no hurry; take your time. I'm sure this is very difficult for you."

"Doc. . . What . . The baby. . . Was it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy, Danny, the baby was a boy."

(Lt. Cmdr. Denning speaks with them for a few more minutes, expressing his deep sorrow at the turn of events and assuring them that Caroline will be all right, but Danny has tuned him out completely. All he can think about, focus on, at the moment is the fact that he and Caroline were going to have a baby boy and the child is now dead and lost to them forever. _A boy. A son, __his__ son. A little boy he could teach how to fish and all about football and baseball. A little boy he could teach all about how to be a gentleman and why ladies always appreciated gentlemen. A little boy who was the very best of him and the very best of Caroline._

Mike leaves Libby, Sam, and Steve to talk with Lt. Cmdr. Denning and quickly moves to Danny's side. Having lost four babies of his own, Mike knows exactly what Danny's going through at the moment and he desperately wants to do whatever he can to ease his son-in-law's pain. Gently taking Danny's arm, Mike moves them slightly away from the others and nearer to the window. Danny tries to speak several times but cannot get his voice to work properly. Mike, the picture of patience personified, waits silently. Finally, Danny manages to get a few coherent words out.)

"Mike, would . . Would you go with me to the morgue? I want to see my son."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 7, 2012**

(By the time Danny and Mike step off the elevator in the hospital's basement and walk down the corridor to the morgue, Danny has managed to pull himself together somewhat. Mike knows, however, it's only a matter of time, a very few minutes to be exact, before Danny becomes lost in his grief. Someone apparently called ahead because they are greeted by a solemn-faced Petty Officer when they enter the morgue and shown into a small viewing room. Other than two chairs, the only other thing in the room is a regular sized stretcher on which rests a small, sheet-covered mound lying in the middle. Danny and Mike approach the stretcher and Danny just stares at the tiny mound for a minute or two without moving, talking, or even blinking. Finally, he nods, just once, at the Petty Officer and the man slowly and gently moves the sheet to expose the surprisingly well-formed features of the baby's face, upper body, and hands. Reaching out with a shaking hand, Danny allows one finger to gently touch the tiny fingers of his child, and, at the moment of contact, literally collapses with a loud, anguish-filled sob. Only Mike's quick reflexes in moving one of the chairs over and under his son-in-law keep Danny from hitting the floor. Danny is crying like a baby and Mike's heart wrenches painfully as his own grief hits him full force. The young Petty Officer swiftly moves the other chair over for Mike and then quietly exits the room as the two men, both so strong, grieve over their lost son and grandson. . . .

After Lt. Cmdr. Denning leaves, Libby recovers enough to be concerned for her daughter and, once Steve has explained where Danny and Mike went, both Sam and Libby strongly urge him to go to the morgue and take care of Danny and Mike. With just a look, Sam assures her husband that she will be all right and that she will take care of her mother and Steve wastes no time in heading downstairs. As soon as he's out the door, Libby turns to Sam and allows her tears to fall in earnest; partly out of relief that Caroline should be all right and partly over the loss of her grandson. Sam, too, has tears streaming down her face and mother and daughter simply hold on to one another. Steve steps into the morgue's outer office and is about to ask the Petty Officer where he can find his father-in-law and brother-in-law but the muffled sounds of crying coming from behind the door just to his left answers his unspoken question. Easing the door open, Steve's heart breaks at the sight before him and he quietly slips into the room and shuts the door. Danny, one hand still touching his dead child, is crying so hard his shoulders are shaking and his head is lying on one arm while Mike, steadily wiping his own tears, alternates between patting and rubbing Danny's back. The small, still form lying on the stretcher is heartbreaking and Steve finds his own eyes burning. Finally, Danny's sobs abate and die down to sniffles and he raises his head to, once again, silently look at his son for several minutes. Finally, his voice strong, clear, and determined, Danny speaks out.)

"I love you, little man. I never got the chance to know you, but I love you and I promise you that you will never be forgotten. . . . I'm going back upstairs and see Caroline. God only knows how I'm going to tell her about the baby."

"You'll find a way, Son. The most important thing for both of you right now is to be there for each other. I'm not going to lie to you, Danny; Caroline's going to take this really hard. She's going to need you more than she's ever needed you before, but she's also going to be angry eventually. Don't let her push you away."

"Didn't plan on it, Mike. . . . Steve, would you call a funeral home for me? I mean, you've lived on the island most of your life and I really don't know who to call."

"I'll take care of it, Danny. Is there anything else I can do for you right now?"

"No. Just. . . Just call someone you trust. Someone who will take care of our baby, please."

(And without another word, Danny walks out of the room on his way upstairs. Mike stands up and takes a step toward the stretcher to gently lay his large hand on his grandson's body for just a moment and Steve has to look away from the pitiful sight so he won't lose his composure. When Mike straightens up and turns around he is all business and pins Steve with a steady look.)

"Make sure that the people you call treat this child with every possible respect, Steve, and although Danny didn't say it, go ahead and take care of the arrangements for the funeral. I don't think either he or Caroline are going to be up to dealing with it themselves and it has to be done. Get Sam in on this, too."

"Yes, Sir."

(Sam and Libby are still in the private waiting room when Steve, Danny, and Mike rejoin them and Libby immediately goes to Danny and wraps him in a comforting embrace. Sam hugs her father and has not trouble at all seeing that he is very, very upset. Steve is just about to ask Sam to step out into the hall with him so he can relay Danny's wishes when a nurse sticks her head in the door and tells that Caroline has just been moved to S.I.C.U. and they can see her for just a few minutes if they'd like. Danny heads into the unit and Mike tells Sam to go with him. When she does, Mike tells Libby what Danny asked Steve to do and she agrees that Sam and Steve should handle the arrangements for the baby. When Libby begins to ask Mike about the baby, however, Steve slips out of the room and waits for Sam in the hallway. Having seen the baby for himself, he's not sure he can stand to hear Mike describe the child to Libby.)


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 8, 2012**

(Caroline is still unconscious and looks so pale lying in the middle of the hospital bed; the only spot of color being her long, red-gold hair that is spread across the pillow. I.V. tubing runs from bags of clear fluid and blood hanging from a pole next to the bed into both arms, green-tinted rubber tubing carries life-sustaining oxygen from an outlet on the wall to her nose, and wires, poking out from underneath the hospital gown covering her still form, connect to a monitor hanging from the ceiling which beeps steadily with every beat of her heart. Danny walks around the bed to stand on Caroline's left side, closest to the window, and carefully takes her hand in his while Sam walks to the other side of the bed and gently lays her hand on top of Caroline's. In spite of her best efforts, tears are "leaking" from Sam's eyes and she is struggling to keep her voice steady. Danny, on the other hand, is dry-eyed and appears to be relatively calm; his voice quite steady when he speaks.)

"I'm here, Gorgeous, and I'm not going anywhere. Sam's here, too, right now, and your folks will be soon. You're going to be all right, Caroline. Promise."

(Sam spends a few more minutes with her sister and brother-in-law and then walks around the foot of the bed and gives Danny an encouraging hug and a kiss on the cheek before returning to the waiting room so her parents can see Caroline. While they are in the unit, Steve explains what Danny and Mike have asked them to do, and Sam dissolves into tears all over again. Knowing, however, that she needs to pull herself together so she can do as Danny and her father have requested, she tells Steve to go ahead and make the call and she'll have it together by the time they get to wherever it is they are going. Twenty minutes later, they are shown into the office of the owner of a funeral home in Honolulu that handles services for a number of former police officers as well as military personnel. The owner, Mitchell Scott, knew Steve's parents well as his brother was the elder McGarrett's partner at H.P.D. at one time and he handled the funeral services for both of Steve's parents. The man eloquently expresses his condolences to both Sam and Steve on the loss of their nephew and gently guides them through the entire process of planning the baby's funeral. Sam is most definitely overwhelmed as they go through selecting a casket, taking care of flowers, and making the arrangements for the child's burial, and she is pale and trembling by the time she and Steve leave the funeral home. With an almost desperate note in her voice, Sam asks Steve to drive straight to her parents' home. She has a sudden and strong urge to see Emily and Steve is on the same page with her. In minutes, they are pulling into the Thrasher's driveway and Sam is out of the car and running for the house before Steve has even stopped completely. By the time Steve steps into the den, Sam is sitting on one of the sofas and has their daughter in her arms holding the little girl as tightly as possible without hurting her. Wordlessly, Steve sits next to his wife and pulls both her and Emily into his strong arms. Lana and Rosa seem to understand why Sam and Steve need to be with their daughter without any words being spoken and leave the McGarretts alone. . . .

By now, it is late in the evening and Danny is alone with Caroline in her cubicle of the S.I.C.U. Although she has moaned a few times, she has still not regained consciousness after the surgery. Danny's mind keeps running over what he must say to Caroline when she wakes up and he keeps trying to find the words which will make the fact that they've lost their baby less painful. The fact of the matter is that there are no words that are going to make this less painful. Caroline is going to suffer greatly and there's nothing Danny can do about it. Kissing the back of his wife's hand, Danny lowers his head to her hospital bed and closes his eyes in prayer. . .

In the waiting room, Mike watches his wife as she stands at the window peering out at the darkness of the night and then moves back to where he is sitting and sinks down into one of the chairs. He knows the look on her face and is well aware that something is on her mind. Sure enough, she collects her thoughts and looks straight at him.)

"I think that Caroline and Danny should find themselves the best civil attorney on the island and file suit against Edward Powell's estate. Not because they want or need the money, but because people need to know what the Powell family has gotten away with for a long time and, while the Powell's money _cannot _ever bring back or replace their child, they would be able to establish a fund that would somehow benefit victims of drunk drivers."

"Libby, I don't think either Caroline or Danny is going to be in any frame of mind to even think about something like that right now."

"Of course they won't be, Mike, not right away, but, eventually, they're both going to need a way of venting all their anger, their rage at the man who is responsible for the death of their child, and this is one way they can get rid of their anger and help other people in the process."

"It's a good idea, Libby. I just wouldn't bring it up until both of the children are ready to hear it. . . I'm worried about how losing this baby is going to affect Caroline. You know what she was like all those months they were trying before she became pregnant with this baby, and now. . . Libby, I think we need to prepare ourselves for the possibility that losing this baby may send our daughter over the edge, at least temporarily. We have no idea how Caroline's going to react to the loss of their child. I think we need to be prepared for anything. We need to be there for her and Danny and help them in whatever way we can to get through this."

"Of course we're going to be there for both of them, Mike! God knows that, if anyone knows what those two are going through, it's the two of us. But that's not really what you're getting at, is it, Mike?"

(And much to Libby's surprise, her big, strong, always in control, Navy SEAL husband breaks down and bawls like a baby as he shakes his head in the negative. Her heart breaking into pieces, Libby rushes to wrap Mike in her arms and hold him tightly.)

"I didn't think I could ever hurt like this again, Libby. After we lost that last baby before Caroline was born, I thought . . I thought that was it. I was so wrong! God, Libby, this hurts so much!"

"Oh, Mike, Sweetheart, I know it does! I know, Mike, I know."

(And the Thrashers, once again, hold and comfort each other over the loss of yet another child. . . . )


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 8, 2012**

(Danny falls asleep with his head resting on his folded arms on the side of Caroline's bed; her hand enveloped in his warm, strong grip. He is so emotionally wrung out that he falls into a deep and dreamless sleep even though the position in which he is sitting would ordinarily be an extremely uncomfortable one. He stirs whenever the nurses come in to check on Caroline or adjust her I.V. or hang another unit of blood, but, for the most part, he doesn't fully waken . . Until . . .

Danny jerks awake with a start and it takes him a second to become oriented to where he is and why he is there. When realization hits him, a strong, cutting wave of pain ascends upon him once again. A quick glance at the wall clock tells him that it's three forty-seven in the morning and the S.I.C.U. is as quiet as an intensive care unit can be. The lights are dimmed and only the soft beeping of numerous heart monitors and the murmur of the nurses' voices breaks the silence. Danny looks out the glass wall and door of Caroline's room and sees a couple of nurses sitting at a desk charting and a couple of more in the rooms of other patients. There's no one in Caroline's room so that isn't what woke him. And then, there it is. Soft moans are coming from his wife and her head is moving slowly from side to side on the pillow as she begins to waken. Quickly standing up, Danny leans over and places a soft kiss on her forehead.)

"Caroline. . That's it, Sweetheart, wake up. Come on, Gorgeous, open you eyes and look at me."

"D . . . Da . . nny?"

"I'm here, Baby."

"Wh. . What. . hap. . . happened?"

"You were in an accident. You were pinned in the car and they had to cut you out. You're in the Surgical Intensive Care Unit at the base hospital."

"Hu. . . Hurts, Danny!"

"I know it does, Baby. Let me call the nurse to give you something for the pain."

(But the nurse is already on her way into Caroline's room with a syringe that she uses to inject some pain medication into Caroline's I.V. line. The haze of pain in Caroline's eyes begins to disappear just as her eyes begin to close again, but Caroline manages to get one, pain-filled sentence out before she fades away again and it nearly rips Danny's hear right out.)

"Oh, God . . The baby!"

(But the pain medication is doing its job and Caroline is out again. The nurse, her eyes full of sympathy, offers Danny what she hopes is a comforting look and leaves the room. Tears sliding slowly down his face, Danny sits back down and resumes his vigil. . . .

After going in to see Caroline for another few minutes during the last visitor's hours in the unit, Libby and Mike went home so that they could get some rest. Neither of them is the least bit surprised to find Rosa is still there although Kono and Tony came by and picked up Eric after they finished helping Chin canvass the bars in the vicinity of the accident. Steve's truck is still in their driveway and Rosa explains that, after the McGarrett's came in earlier, Sam told Steve she wanted to stay at her parent's house overnight and he went to their house and got some things for them and Emily. Sam and Steve have already gone to bed in one of the guest rooms and Emily is sleeping with her parents.)

"I wanted to cry, Libby. Sam came running in here, grabbed little Emily, and she and Steve sat on that couch with that sweet baby between them just holding each other for well over an hour. When Sam got up to change Emily, Steve told me they had been to the funeral home to make the arrangements for the baby just before they got here and Sam was a little upset. It was as if Sam couldn't stand to let go of her baby for even a moment. I insisted that they eat something but even then Sam held Emily on her lap the entire time she was eating. Steve had to practically pry that child out of Sam's arms long enough to feed her. Steve wasn't doing so well himself. I caught him looking at Emily and tearing up several times and he was nearly as desperate to have his hands on her as Sam was."

"Steve saw the baby, Rosa. He was in the morgue with Danny and me. I knew it upset him."

"Well, I'm glad that Sam wanted to stay here tonight. I need my daughter close right now just as Sam needs hers. Why don't you stay over, too, Rosa? It's late, we're all tired, and I will just worry myself sick about you if you leave now."

"All right, Libby. You've had enough worry for one day. You and Mike go on up to bed and try to get some sleep. I'll make sure everything's locked up."

"Thank you, Rosa. I doubt I'll be able to sleep a wink, but I need to try. Caroline and Danny are going to need all of us at our best in the morning."

(Libby and Mike head upstairs but Libby stops in front of the door to the room Rosa indicated Sam, Steve, and Emily were sleeping in and eases it open just a bit. The pain in her heart eases a little when she sees Sam's body wrapped around Emily's and Steve's wrapped around Sam's, his muscular arm encompassing both his wife and his daughter in its protective circle. All three of them are sound asleep and Libby prays that they will be able to sleep through the night. She is unaware that Mike has moved up behind her until he whispers in her ear.)

"Doesn't matter how old they are or that they have children of their own; you're always going to worry about our girls, aren't you, Libby?"

"I am, Mike. I'm just thankful that Sam and Steve, at least, seem to be getting some rest. And . . . I'm very grateful that Emily is here, as well. Much like Sam, I need to be able to see and hold that child, too."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 8, 2012**

(Libby awakens to the scents of bacon and coffee and the sound of soft, childish giggling the next morning and is somewhat surprised to find that she slept through the night and actually feels rested. Pulling a robe on over her tank top and pajama pants, Libby heads downstairs and a small smile touches her lips at the sight that she finds in the den. Mike is down on his hands and knees crawling around and making silly faces, and noises, while little Emily, runs after him giggling and yelling "GanPa" and squealing in pure delight when she "catches" him. Steve, who is expertly flipping pancakes on the griddle, is laughingly encouraging his daughter to "neutralize the tango" while Sam, who is beating eggs, looks at him like he has two heads and tells Emily to "catch GanPa". Libby can't help herself and a snort of laughter escapes which makes Emily promptly forget all about her grandfather and run on her little legs to Libby with her arms reaching up, a beautiful baby smile on her little face, and yelling "Gammie" at the top of her little lungs. Libby throws her arms open wide and reaches down to scoop her granddaughter up in her arms and spin her around while planting several kisses on the little girl's cheek and being rewarded with a sloppy, wet, open-mouthed kiss in return. Mike, knowing when he's beaten, or, in this case, not as interesting as "Gammie", stands up and heads to the coffee maker to pour a cup for Libby. Putting Emily into her high chair and making sure the tray is locked securely in place, Libby accepts the small plate with a pancake and some scrambled eggs on it that Steve hands to her and sits down to give Emily her breakfast.)

"You all look like you got some sleep last night. Surprisingly, I did, too."

"We were all so exhausted last night, Mom. I knew I wasn't going to have any trouble falling asleep, but I'm kind of surprised I _stayed_ asleep."

"I'm not. When your father and I got home last night and looked in on you, you were holding Emily and Steve was holding you both. That told me all I needed to know about your welfare, dear."

(Steve and Sam exchange a look filled with love, but before anyone else can say another word, Mike's cellular phone rings and he snags it from the counter, a more solemn expression on his face when he sees Danny's number pop up on the caller I.D.)

"Danny?"

"I need you at the hospital, Mike. Right. Now!"

"What is it, Son? What's wrong?"

"Please, Mike! Just . . Come. Now!"

(Mike, now white as a sheet, sends a panicked glance in Sam's and Steve's direction before grabbing Libby by the upper arms and looking her directly in the eye. Mike's hands are shaking and he honestly looks as if he's about to faint and Steve doesn't hesitate to move closer to the big man.)

"Danny needs us at the hospital right away. He didn't tell me why, but he sounded extremely upset. We need to go, Libby. Now!"

(Sam and Steve both realize that Mike is about to lose it in a major way, and, now that he's alerted Libby, she's not far behind him. Sam gently pushes both her parents toward the stairs with instructions to get dressed while she and Steve clean up the kitchen. Rosa, however, was coming down the stairs when Mike was on the phone with Danny and she tells the four adults to do whatever they need to do so they can leave for the hospital and that she will take care of giving Emily the rest of her breakfast and clean up. Giving the woman a quick hug, Sam grabs Steve's hand and they follow her parents upstairs to get dressed. Five minutes later, the four adults, stopping only long enough to kiss Emily, are out the door and Steve uses his best SEAL Commander's voice to make sure that Mike and Libby get into his truck with him and Sam. Frankly, he's worried about both of his in-laws at the moment and doesn't want to take a chance on either of them driving in their state of mind. Twenty minutes later, the four people are stepping through the doors to the Surgical Intensive Care Unit at the base hospital and immediately see Danny standing at the desk and deep in conversation with Lt. Cmdr. Denning. Both men have intense expressions on their faces and it is obvious that their discussion is extremely serious. Lt. Cmdr. Denning looks up and sees the rest of Caroline's family approaching and he and Danny meet them halfway to the desk. The relief on Danny's face is evident but they still don't know what precipitated Danny's phone call to Mike. They step into an unoccupied room and Lt. Cmdr. Denning finally brings them up to speed.)

"First of all , let me assure you that Caroline's physical condition is improving. Her blood work looked very good this morning; so much so that she's on her last unit of blood right now. Of course, she's had some pain associated with her injuries, but we're controlling that."

"Then Caroline's awake; she's all right?"

(But Danny speaks up before the doctor can say another word. Danny is pale and shaking slightly and it's obvious that he's barely holding it together.)

"Caroline . . . She came out of the anesthesia a little before four this morning and was in a lot of pain so the nurse gave her something for it. Just as it kicked in she realized that we had . . Lost the baby. When she woke up a little while ago . . ."

(But Danny's voice breaks and he drops he head into his hands before turning to lean on the desk and take some deep breaths leaving Lt. Cmdr. Denning to tell Caroline's parents, sister, and brother-in-law what he and Danny already know. By now, all four of them are very worried but Mike is about to come out of his skin. Unable to stand it any longer, Mike loses what little control he had on his emotions and slams his fist down on top of the counter causing everyone's eyes to snap to his extremely frustrated face.)

"Damn it, Commander, what is it that you're not telling us about our daughter?"


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 9, 2012**

(Lt. Cmdr. Denning looks like he would rather take a beating than tell Caroline's family, especially her father, what he must tell them, but he has no choice. He is, in fact, hoping that their presence may be helpful to him in treating Caroline. Looking directly at Mike, the doctor proceeds to explain Caroline's condition.)

"When Caroline awoke earlier this morning, she was responsive to Danny and interacted with him albeit for only a few minutes. When she awoke again a little while ago, . . . Caroline is suffering from what I believe to be catatonia associated with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I've asked for Cmdr. Shelton, one of our Psychiatrists, to examine Caroline as soon as possible. Right now, it would be extremely helpful if you would all go in and try to talk with Caroline; try to get a response from her."

"I don't understand. What do you mean by 'try to get a response from her'?"

"Mrs. Thrasher, Caroline is awake but in a non-responsive state. She is not speaking, not making any independent movement, nor following verbal cues. She showed absolutely no signs of recognizing her husband whatsoever. I believe that the physical trauma of the accident and subsequent surgery, combined with the knowledge that she lost the baby she was carrying, have caused this condition. If Caroline shows any indication that she recognizes any of you or attempts to interact with you in any way, it will be a strong indicator that her condition is temporary."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then, Admiral, I'm afraid that Caroline's condition could be of indefinite duration. However, I am not a psychiatrist and have little experience with this type of condition. That's why I've asked Cmdr. Shelton to examine Caroline. The Commander assured me she would be down to see Caroline within the next hour, but I wanted you to see Caroline as soon as possible. The more information we can give Cmdr. Shelton, the better position she will be in to give us her opinion as to a definitive diagnosis, course of treatment, and prognosis."

"But Caroline _will_ recover from this?"

"Again, Mrs. Thrasher, this type of condition is outside my area of expertise. I truly wish I could give you more definitive information, but I cannot do so. In this, Cmdr. Shelton will have to be the final authority. Let me assure you that I will be here with Caroline and with all of you while Cmdr. Shelton conducts her evaluation, and I will be glad to answer any questions you have for me at anytime, day or night."

"All right, then. Let's go see if Caroline will talk to us."

(To say that Caroline's family members are upset is to state the matter mildly but they all know that they need to be as upbeat and positive as they possibly can in the hopes of triggering a response from Caroline. It is decided that Sam and Steve should go in first while Libby, Mike, Danny, and Lt. Cmdr. Denning wait just outside Caroline's room. If Sam and Steve have no luck, Libby and Mike will go in next. Libby, Mike, Danny and Lt. Cmdr. Denning immediately move to the other side of the S.I.C.U. and position themselves outside Caroline's room. Steve, realizing that Sam is trembling and is scared to death, takes a moment to pull her into his arms and hold her for a moment.)

"You can do this, Sam."

"I know. I just. . . What if she doesn't know us, Steve?"

"Then your folks will give it a try."

"What if she doesn't know them, either? God, Steve, what if Caroline _never_ comes out of this?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Sam. Caroline's had a massive shock, Sweetheart, to both her body _and_ her mind; this isn't something she's going to recover from over night. It's going to take time and the support of the people who love her to help her get through this. Come on, Baby, your sister needs you like she's never needed you before."

"Please don't let go of me, Steve. I can't do this without you."

"I'm right here, Beautiful, and I'm not going anywhere."

(Squaring her shoulders and taking the hand that Steve holds out to her, Sam takes a deep breath and forces the concern from her face. Moments later, she and Steve walk into Caroline's room and Sam nearly stumbles at the sight of her sister. The head of Caroline's bed has been elevated so that she is semi-reclining and the nurses have made sure she has on a fresh gown and brushed her beautiful red-gold hair until it gleams. However, Caroline is very pale and her eyes stare straight ahead, dull and lifeless; her hands lie uselessly in her lap. Steve slips a strong arm around his wife's slender waist and offers her a small smile of encouragement.)

"Hey, Caroline, how are you feeling this morning?"

(Nothing.)

"I'm so glad you're going to be all right."

(Still nothing.)

"Come on, Boo, talk to me. _Please!_"

(And still nothing so Steve tries.)

"We're all glad you're going to be all right, Caroline."

(Not so much as a blink.)

"Caroline, it's Sam. I love you, Sweetie, _please _talk to me."

(But Caroline does not respond and Lt. Cmdr. Denning raps softly on the glass wall and motions for them to step outside. The full impact of her sister's condition hits Sam at about the Sam time and Steve has to move quickly to get Sam out of the room before she collapses. When he _does_ get her outside, she falls apart and he pulls her into his strong arms as quiet sobs wrack her slender body. Libby is fighting tears herself but knows that she and Mike need to go in to see Caroline so she forces herself to remain calm and precedes her husband into the room stopping to give her other daughter a quick hug on the way.)

"Good morning, Sweetheart! My but you look beautiful this morning. How are you feeling, dear?"

(Again, nothing.)

"Caroline, it's Daddy, Baby. Your mother and I are here for you and we aren't going anywhere until you're feeling better. Is there anything we can get for you? A book? Anything?"

(Still nothing. After a few more minutes in which Mike just about promises his daughter the moon if she will only speak to them, Lt. Cmdr. Denning decides that they need to wait for the psychiatrist before attempting further communication with Caroline. The group moves to the private waiting room just outside of the unit and the doctor waits until they are all seated before his tells them what's on his mind.)

"I was hoping that one of you would trigger a response of some sort, but, as that didn't happen, I'm afraid Caroline's condition is more serious that I first thought. Please wait here until Cmdr. Shelton has finished her examination. We'll both be in to talk with you as soon as possible. If there's anything you need, the nurses will be glad to get it for you. Excuse me."

(The man quietly leaves the room and no one moves or says a word for a few minutes, but, finally, Sam can stand it no more and launches herself out of her chair and straight into her mother's arms. In mere seconds, Mike has enfolded his wife and his daughter in his embrace and then motions for Danny to join them. Steve, not quite sure what to do, leans his head back against the wall, closes his eyes, and starts to pray.)


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 9, 2012**

(After Sam and Libby have cried themselves out, and Danny and Mike have gotten themselves under a little better control, Steve mentions he'd like some coffee and the other four people quickly decide they'd like some, too. Although Lt. Cmdr. Denning told them to ask the nurses in the unit for whatever they needed, Danny's got a touch of "cabin fever" as it were, and he and Steve head downstairs to the cafeteria while Sam, Libby, and Mike continue to wait for word from the doctors. Danny looks like pure Hell and Steve is trying to figure out what to say to him as the elevator starts its descent, but Danny beats him to the punch.)

"I know that SEALS get some kind of training in psychological warfare, so I was wondering if you've ever, you know, heard of this 'catatonia' thing?"

"No, Danny, I haven't. I mean, yeah, SEALs _do_ get some psy-ops training, but it's the kind that's useful for extracting information. Sorry, Buddy, I wish I could be of more help."

"It's okay. . . What am I going to do, Steve? How do I fix this?"

"Danny. . . First of all, we aren't really sure what 'this' is yet. Secondly, once we do know, we're going to do exactly what the doctors tell us to. Caroline's going to be okay, Danny; you have to believe that."

"You saw her. Do you honestly think she's going to be okay? 'Cause I'm not so sure. I've lost my son, and now, . . . Now, I may lose my wife, too."

"You aren't going to lose Caroline and you cannot think that way!"

"You know this to be fact. What, you've got a crystal ball you can look into and see the future? Caroline's in her own, little world, Steve! She doesn't even know the rest of us exist! How the Hell am I supposed to help her get through the loss of our son if she doesn't even know what damned planet she's on, Boy Genius?"

"Yeah, okay, I get that you're scared. I'd be scared, too, if I were in your shoes. I mean, psychological stuff is tricky and none of us knows too much about it, and even Lt. Cmdr. Denning is out of his depth on this one, so. . . Okay."

"Okay? O-KAY!? Are you not listening, Steven? My wife is out there somewhere in 'la la land' and I don't know how to get her back! The doctors don't know how to get her back! _We may never get her back!_ No one can tell me exactly why she's like this or what it's going to take for her to get back to normal, and, then, when her brain _is_ working right, I _still_ have to tell her our baby's dead! And, when I do, it may send her right back into the Twilight Zone! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO HERE!"

(And while Danny is ranting in the elevator, Libby excuses herself so she can go to the Ladies' room and Sam takes the opportunity to hug her father and take just a moment to experience the feeling of safety and security her father's hugs have always given her. Mike knows his daughter well and knows that there is something on her mind that she is hesitant to give voice to so he puts one hand beneath her chin and gently tilts her head up so he can search Sam's eyes.)

"What is it, Sweetheart?"

"I'm scared, Daddy. I'm scared that we've lost Caroline forever and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Sam, Sweetheart, we're going to do everything we possibly can to help your sister get through this. I don't, not for one second, believe that Caroline's lost to us and you can't think that way, either."

"I know, and I'm sorry I'm being so selfish. I just. . . I feel like a part of me is missing. I know that doesn't make much sense, but there it is."

"It makes perfect sense, Sam. You and Caroline have been inseparable since you were twelve years old. The two of you are closer than any siblings I've ever seen; adopted or biological ones. I know this is hard, Sam, but Caroline _is_ going to be all right; it's just going to take some time."

"I can't believe I'm standing here acting like a five year old when you and Mom and Danny are hurting just as badly as I am or worse. Poor Danny! He lost his son and now this."

"We're all hurting, Sam, and, yes, Danny has taken a double blow, but he's strong and he's determined to be there for his wife no matter what. We'll all get through this _together, _Sam. . . And, Sam? I love you very much, and I'll always be here for you anytime."

"I know that, Daddy. I love you and I'm here for you, too."

"I know."

(After Danny's rather emotional outburst, the doors to the elevator opened before Steve could respond and now they are walking down the hallway toward the cafeteria in silence. Steve is angry that he can't _do_ anything to fix this, and he doesn't really know what to say to try and ease Danny's pain. The fact is that there really isn't anything anyone can say or do to ease the pain Caroline's family is experiencing at the moment, and that frustrates Steve; badly. By the time they've gotten coffee for everyone and are walking back toward the bank of elevators, Danny has gotten himself under control enough to speak more calmly.)

"Sorry I got a little, well, hysterical. . . I just . . . I don't know what's happening to Caroline and it scares the Hell out of me."

"You don't have to apologize, Danny. I can't imagine what you're going through. . . "

"I pray you never have to find out, Steve, because it's about to kill me."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 12, 2012**

(Libby finds Mike hugging Sam and stroking her hair like he used to do when she was younger and upset about something when she returns from the restroom and she walks over to hug her daughter, as well, effectively "cocooning" Sam between her and Mike. Married and with a child of her own aside, Sam is very thankful for the familiar, loving emotions being hugged by both her parents evokes and she hugs them back and hangs on for a moment. By the time Steve and Danny get back with their coffee, Sam and her parents are all feeling a little more hopeful. It's been over an hour since Lt. Cmdr. Denning left them to consult with Cmdr. Shelton, and they're all getting a little worried as to what's taking the two doctors so long. Finally, Lt. Cmdr. Denning returns to the waiting room accompanied by an attractive brunette who appears to be around Libby's and Mike's age and introduced to them as Cmdr. Elizabeth Shelton. The psychiatrist smiles encouragingly at all of them and urges them to sit down before she begins to explain her assessment of Caroline's condition. She has obviously chosen the profession she's best suited to as her manner immediately puts all of them at ease.)

"I know you're all very concerned about Caroline so let me tell you what I've determined thus far and then I'll answer any questions you may have. . . Lt. Cmdr. Denning was correct in his assessment. Caroline is suffering from a form of catatonia that is directly related to Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. The event which triggered this catatonic state was the realization that Caroline had lost the baby she had wanted for so long secondary to the accident. Ordinarily, I would immediately start Caroline on therapeutic Benzodiazepines; specifically Lorazepam. However, there are certain risks associated with psychotropic medications, and I want to try another type of therapy first. Caroline's withdrawal into herself is a self-defense mechanism she's unconsciously employing to disassociate herself from the emotional pain of losing her baby. She has 'shut down' all her emotional responses, and her mind simply won't allow the knowledge of losing the baby to solidify; to take root."

"Commander, are you saying that Caroline is refusing to accept the fact that our baby is dead?"

"Yes, Mr. Williams, that is exactly what I'm saying. I must stress to you, however, that Caroline doesn't have any control over what is happening to her. The human psyche is an intricate thing that we do not, to this day, fully understand, but we do know that, in rare instances, our minds prevent us from accepting certain things, things that are too difficult or painful for us to deal with on a rational level. After reviewing Caroline's medical history with Lt. Cmdr. Denning, and having learned how desperately she wanted this baby, I believe this is exactly what has happened."

"Doc, how in God's name, do we fix this?"

"We go slowly; slowly and carefully. What I'd like to do is set-up group sessions with Caroline and her parents to start with, and we'll eventually add you, her sister and brother-in-law and then her closest friends. What we're going to do in these sessions is, basically, have conversations about the positive aspects of Caroline's life; beginning with her earliest childhood memories and moving forward. Obviously, Caroline won't actually be interacting with the rest of us initially, but I'm hoping that, in time, we will be able to bring her back to reality. I won't lie to you; this is going to take time, and you will all, at times, become extremely frustrated with the process."

"Is this, in your opinion, the best course of treatment, Commander?"

"Yes, Mr. Williams, it is."

"Then that's what we do. When can we start?"

"We'll have to wait until Caroline has recovered from her physical injuries. Lt. Cmdr. Denning has assured me that, with no further complications, Caroline should be well enough to begin treatment in a week to ten days. At that time, she'll be moved upstairs to a room in the Psychiatric unit and that's also where we'll conduct our sessions. We have some small group therapy rooms there which are to designed to create a home-like atmosphere and most of our patients respond very well to therapy."

"Is there anything we can do in the meantime, Commander?"

"Actually, Admiral Thrasher, there is; it would be very helpful if all of you will continue to visit Caroline and talk to her as you've been doing. There are some topics, however you should not bring up; obviously, any references to Caroline's pregnancy or the baby should not be mentioned, and any discussion of children at all should be avoided. I understand that Caroline has a step-daughter and a niece. I know it will be difficult for you, but neither of those children should be brought into your conversations. Eventually, we will re-introduce Caroline to the children in her family, but that's a ways down the road."

"So, we're just supposed to go in there and carry on a conversation with Caroline even though she won't respond to anything we say?"

"Correct, again, Mr. Williams. Because we _don't_ know specifically what or how much of what is said in her presence Caroline is understanding, we have to assume that her mind is absorbing everything that is said in her presence."

"Anything else we should avoid?"

"The accident itself. We need to concentrate on speaking only of the _positive_ experiences in Caroline's life, and it's important that we are very thorough; don't leave anything out. The more detail, the better. I do realize that you've all suffered a rather severe shock yourselves and this may all seem very daunting to you, but, in my opinion, it is the best course of treatment. I'm sure you'll probably have a great many questions once you've all had a chance to think about everything I said. Please, call me at any time, day or night. I want you all to know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Cmdr. Shelton."

(After Cmdr. Shelton and Lt. Cmdr. Denning leave them, Sam, Steve, Danny, Libby, and Mike simply look at one another. They are all a little shell-shocked by what the psychiatrist told them and, frankly, overwhelmed by the enormity of the task before them. But they all love Caroline and every one of them is more than willing to do whatever it takes to get her back from whatever dark place her conscious self has gone.)


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 12, 2012**

(After the two doctors leave, Sam, Steve, Danny, Libby, and Mike spend a few minutes trying to collect their thoughts and put together a plan of action. Cmdr. Shelton did not understate the matter when she said Caroline's treatment was going to take some time and be frustrating to them all, and the enormity of the task before them is frightening to say the least. Sam is quite pale, Libby appears to be petrified, and Steve and Mike are worried about their wives and the toll this is taking on them. Danny, however, actually has some color in his face and a determined gleam in his eyes. Not that he finally has something definite to work with, he is unwavering in his purpose and is going to use whatever means at his disposal to achieve his objective. A hundred, different thoughts about ways to help his wife are racing through his brain, and he is sifting through them to find the most expedient and productive and place them first on his priorities list.)

"Libby, I know you have about a zillion pictures, and I'm hoping videos, of Caroline from the time she was born right on up to the pictures you took at your house before Caroline left to go to the store. I'm pretty sure you've got some of Caroline's things, toys, clothes, yearbooks, whatever, packed away somewhere, too. I'm thinking we need to head out to your place and start looking for those things so we can bring some of them to the hospital and show them to Caroline. The doc said we have to provide Caroline with some positive reinforcement, so that's what we do. Sam, you've probably got some stuff we can use stashed away somewhere, too, so please go home and look for it. The more stuff we have, the better. I'm going to bring our wedding pictures and the ones we took on our honeymoon up here, and. . "

(Lt. Cmdr. Denning, a pained expression on his face, re-enters the room and walks straight to Danny.)

"Danny . . . The funeral home Sam and Steve spoke with has called to make arrangements to pick up the baby's body. I hate to add to your burden because, God knows, you've been hit with a lot in the last twenty-four hours, but this has to be done. We need to give the funeral director a copy of the preliminary death certificate. . . Danny, they can simply use 'Baby Boy Williams', but, having gotten to know you, I thought you'd like to give your child a name."

(Total and complete silence fills the room; it is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Libby's and Sam's eyes fill with fresh tears, Mike looks like he's ready to collapse, and Steve looks as if he's been punched in the gut. Danny remains strong and steady, though, and returns the doctor's steady gaze.)

"Thanks, Doc, I would like to name our baby. . . Damn, I wish I could talk to Caroline about this."

"Caroline will be fine with whatever name you pick, Son."

"You sure about that, Mike? I mean, when I finally _do_ get Caroline back, I don't want her upset with me about this."

"Danny, trust me; whatever you decide will be fine."

"Okay, then. . . . My earliest memories of someone, other than my mother and father, who was an important part of my life, are of my grandfather. He was always there for me, no matter what, and he always made it better when things weren't going so good. We were best friends and he took me everywhere. He taught me how to hunt, how to fish, and how to flirt with girls. . . He died when I was fifteen; he was standing in front of the corner grocery store talking with a couple of his friends and was shot in a drive by. He died instantly and much too young. I'd like to name our son after him; Gabriel Matthew Williams."

"That's lovely, Danny, absolutely lovely. I'm sure you must miss your grandfather a great deal."

"Thanks, Libby, and, yes, I do. I'd like to think that Grandpa Gabe is taking care of our son right now."

"Oh, Danny."

(And Libby hugs her son-in-law tightly as they both cry for the little boy they'll never have the chance to know. Having obtained the information he came to get and getting Danny's signature on the papers to release little Gabriel's body, Lt. Cmdr. Denning quietly leaves the room and the family to their grief. . . Sam and Steve exchange a look and Steve nods just once before stepping out into the hallway and pulling out his cellular phone. It is a long time before Danny lifts his head from his mother-in-law's shoulder and swipes at his eyes. Offering her a small smile and a kiss on the cheek, Danny heads back to S.I.C.U. to resume his vigil at Caroline's bedside. Mike, deciding that they all need to eat something to keep up their strength, informs his wife, daughter, and son-in-law that they are going to the Officer's Club for lunch and there will absolutely be no arguing with him. Recognizing the SEAL Commander's note in the older man's voice, Steve promptly herds his wife and mother-in-law out the door of the waiting room and toward the bank of elevators with Mike right behind them. Frankly, Steve's glad that Mike made them agree to going out and getting some lunch, the walls of the hospital are starting to close in on him and he can only imagine how the rest of them feel. Five minutes later, the McGarretts and the Thrashers are in Steve's truck heading for the naval base.)


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 13, 2012**

(As soon as the two couples are seated, have given their server their lunch orders, and have glasses of iced tea and water sitting in front of them, Libby looks at her daughter and son-in-law and seeks the answer to the question that's been in the back of her mind.)

"What arrangements did you two make for that sweet baby's funeral?"

"We picked out a casket, flowers, music, and some bible passages based on what Sam thought Caroline would prefer. We contacted the chaplain here at the base and he's agreed to conduct the service once we give him the exact date and time. We went out to the same cemetery where my folks are buried and made arrangements for the baby. . For little Gabe to be buried in the section reserved for infants and children; again we need to give them the exact date and time. Of course, the funeral home, the cemetery, and the chaplain all understand that everything Sam and I did is subject to Danny's approval."

"You children did well, and I'm sure that Danny will be fine with whatever arrangements you've already made. Sam knows Caroline's tastes and preferences so I have no doubt that everything you've selected will be fine. I gave Caroline a white christening gown a few days ago that I believe will be suitable for Gabe to wear. It's in the top drawer of the dresser in the nursery, Sam, it should be on the right side; it will need to be taken to the funeral home. Danny will probably want to pick out something to put in the casket with the baby, too, so you'll need to check with him before you go. Perhaps you could do that first thing in the morning, dear?"

(But Sam, tears sliding down her beautiful face, looks like she's having trouble breathing and, flinging her napkin on the table, jumps up and runs from the dining room and out to the terrace. Steve immediately moves to go after her, but Libby puts her hand on his arm to stop him and quickly follows her daughter out the door. She finds Sam with both hands on the railing and bent over as if she's trying to catch her breath.)

"Sam, Sweetheart, I'm so sorry! I should have realized how difficult all this has been for you!"

"Don't, Mom! . . . I don't deserve your sympathy!"

"Of course, you do, darling! I've been so upset about Caroline and worried for Danny that I haven't stopped to think how your sister being in this condition is affecting you and I'm so very sorry!"

"No, Mom! . . . You. . You don't understand! I'm a horrible sister!"

"Sam? What on Earth?"

"I'm sorry Caroline and Danny lost their baby, Mom! I really am; but I am so thankful that I didn't lose Emily! I'm so glad that I can pick my child up and hold her in my arms, and hug and kiss her, and hear her sweet laughter, and feel her little arms around my neck when I hold her, and hear her shout, 'Mommy', at the top of her little lungs whenever I walk in the door!"

"Well, of course, you are, Sam. I'd be worried if you _didn't_ feel that way, Sweetheart!"

"Mom, you don't get it . . . From the moment we found out that Caroline's baby was gone, I've been thanking God that it wasn't _my_ child! I. . . I've betrayed my sister! And, having lost a baby, I know what Caroline's going to go through if she ever comes out of this . . this state she's in right now and, God help me, I'm _glad_ it's not me!"

"Oh, Sam. . . Sweetheart, you haven't betrayed your sister at all. What you're feeling is only natural."

"But, Mom, I'm so selfish!"

(But Libby is determined that her daughter is going to listen to what she has to say, and, firmly grasping Sam's upper arms, turns her so that she can look directly into Sam's emerald green eyes which are shimmering with unshed tears.)

"Listen to me, Samantha, there is absolutely nothing wrong with thanking God for your beautiful Emily, and just because you're grateful that _you_ don't have to suffer through the loss of another child doesn't mean you don't hurt for your sister! You know as well as I do that, when the time comes, you're going to be right there holding Caroline and crying with her over the loss of little Gabe, and I have no doubt whatsoever that you're going to be there with Caroline every step of the way during her recovery from this horrible state she's in right now! It must have been a nightmare for you to have to go to that funeral home and make all those arrangements when your own baby is still so young, but _you did it for your sister_! You're not selfish, Sam, and you're not a horrible sister; you're a mother who loves her child. If anyone should be feeling guilty for what's happened, it's me. If I hadn't of asked Caroline to go to the store for me. . . "

"Mom, Caroline was in an accident caused by a drunk driver. This is not your fault!"

"I'll make a deal with you, Sam; you stop punishing yourself and I'll do the same."

(Sam looks at Libby for a few minutes and, meeting her mother's steady gaze, understands exactly what her mother is telling her. Hugging Libby tightly, Sam stiffens her spine.)

"Okay, Mom; you win, and, you're right; I _will_ be there for Caroline."

"Of course, you will. Now, your father and Steve are probably close to climbing the walls in there wondering what's happened to us. Let's go back in there and put there minds at ease, shall we?"


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 14, 2012**

(With Libby's help, Sam quickly wipes away her tears and the two women head back into the dining room. Just as Libby predicted, Steve and Mike are both looking like they're about to jump out of their skin, and relieved expressions appear on their faces when they see their wives walking back toward the table. Steve searches Sam's eyes, but she sends him a small smile and he quickly takes her hand in his in a firm grip as she sits down. Mike stands up and gives first Libby and then Sam a kiss on the cheek, and he also gives his daughter a quick hug.)

"Are you all right, Sweetheart?"

"I am now, Daddy. I'm sorry I ran off like that."

"No, no, Sam, you have nothing to be sorry for. This thing with Caroline has taken a toll on all of us, and we have a long way to go before it's over. We're all going to need one another in the days to come, and I know that Steve is going to be there for you, but don't hesitate to come to me or you mother anytime you need us, Sweetheart, all right?"

"I won't, Daddy, and I hope you both know that I'm here for the two of you, too."

"We both are."

"We know you are, Steve. Just take care of Sam, and, if _you_ need us, we're here for you, too. Do you have any new details about the accident?"

"Actually, Mike, I do. The judge denied the request to have Powell's body taken directly to a private funeral home. It took them a while, but the body was taken to the M.E.'s office. Max did the autopsy a little after eleven last night."

"Eleven? . . That's nearly seven hours after the accident happened, Steve!"

"I know, Libby, but Max was able to draw a blood sample on the scene before the body was moved and had it processed. Max said he'd call me as soon as he had all the test results back."

"There's something the two of you should know . . . Your father and I have talked about this and, although right now might now not be the best time to bring this up to Danny, we think Caroline and Danny should sue the estate of Edward Powell, III in civil court. Any monetary award they receive could then be used to establish a fund for victims of drunk drivers."

(Both Sam and Steve are speechless for a few moments, but Steve recovers quickly,)

"That's a very noble idea, Libby, but you're right; now is not the time to mention this to Danny. In fact, it might be quite some time before Danny is ready to even think about something like that."

"I realize that Steve, but, as long as people like the Powell's are allowed to get away with things like this, there is no justice in the world. No amount of money will ever bring Caroline's and Danny's precious baby back, but maybe a lawsuit will generate enough bad publicity for the Powell's so that they, and others like them, will be more responsible in the future, and establishing a fund in little Gabe's name would be a fitting memorial to that sweet angel. His death will always be a very painful thing for all of us, but perhaps, knowing that something positive came about as a result of his dying, . . . Well, it might help Caroline and Danny be able to move on with their lives."

(When the four get back to the hospital, they find Kono, Tony, Lana, and Chin in the S.I.C.U. waiting room. Chin looks a little apprehensive and Sam, Steve, and her parents sit down as Steve sends a questioning look in Chin's direction.)

"What's up?"

"I talked with the Accident Investigator in charge of this case just before we came up here. The speedometer in Powell's Hummer indicates he was traveling at almost eighty miles an hour when he hit Caroline's SUV. In fact, being in an SUV and wearing her seatbelt is probably what saved Caroline's life. They've also located some eye witnesses to the crash. All of them have sworn that Powell was driving erratically, swerving in and out of traffic lanes, and had come close to hitting two other vehicles before he hit Caroline. They also said there was nothing she could have done to avoid him."

"So Powell was definitely intoxicated."

"Sure sounds that way, Mike."

"Kono, you find out anything when you canvassed the bars in the area?"

"Nothing, Steve. None of the bartenders or servers we talked to, and, trust me, we hit every bar within a five mile radius of the accident, said they saw Powell in there in the hours before the accident."

"Damn! He couldn't have driven that far if he was driving that erratically just before he hit Lana. Does he have any known associates who live in the immediate area of the crash?"

"We're checking on that now, Steve, but it doesn't seem likely. The area where the crash occurred is mostly middle class; definitely not the sort of people Powell would be associating with."

"You'd be surprised what sort of people alcoholics associate with when they want another drink, Kono. Keep looking. I want to know where Powell was drinking before the accident."

(Steve's cellular phone rings about that time and he sees the number for the M.E.'s office pop up on the display.)

"Talk to me, Max. . . Excuse me? . . . . Are you sure? . . . Son of a bitch! . . . Yeah, Max, keep me posted."

(Steve's expression has turned darkly fierce and a definite note of anger has entered his voice while he's been talking to Max. When he ends the call and turns away from the others for a moment, running a hand through his hair in frustration, all eyes focus on him. That something is terribly wrong is obvious, but none of them are prepared for Steve's next angrily uttered words.)

"Powell was not drunk when he hit Caroline. His blood alcohol level was normal."


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 14, 2012**

(The other people in the small waiting room just stare, open-mouthed, at Steve; none of them quite believing what they just heard come out of his mouth. Tony is the first one to recover the power of speech and he voices the disbelief they're all, including Steve, feeling at the moment.)

"What the Hell? Chin just got through saying that there were witnesses who swore Powell had been weaving in and out of traffic just before the crash and there was evidence he was traveling at a high rate of speed! Did Max test the right blood sample?"

"Yeah, Tony, he did. In fact, he ran it three times and it came back the same way every, single time. There was no alcohol in Powell's bloodstream at the time of the crash. He was stone-cold sober."

"Drugs. He had to be high on something."

"No, Sam, his tox screen came back negative, as well. And, yes, Max ran _that_ three times, too."

"Then why in God's name was he driving erratically and why did he hit my sister?"

"Max is still looking for the answer to that question, Sam. He did say Powell's liver was eaten up with cirrhosis and that he probably wouldn't have lived another six months if the accident hadn't of killed him. He also said the Powell family's attorneys are pushing for him to release the body as soon as possible."

"Well, of course, they are, Steve! They don't want Max to find whatever it is that caused Powell to kill my nephew and nearly kill my sister!"

(Sam is getting good and mad and, while Steve is glad that she isn't crying her eyes out at the moment, he is well-aware of just how badass his wife can get when she's truly pissed off and she's definitely working herself up into a serious case of badass at the moment. A quick glance at his father-in-law confirms that Mike isn't far behind Sam, and even Libby is looking mutinous. While dealing with each of them one-on-one isn't a problem, Steve most definitely doesn't want to have to deal with the three of them together, and quickly tries to diffuse the situation.)

"Max is still running some tests and he _will_ figure this out; it's just going to take a little longer than we first thought. The best thing we can do right now, is make sure Max has the time he needs and be here for Danny."

"Fine; but don't think we're done with this, Steve! Powell is responsible for what happened to Caroline and her baby and I'll be damned if this is going to go away quietly!"

"I hear you, Sam, and I'm right there with you. I promise you, all of you, that we're going to get to the bottom this. I won't stop until we do."

"What could have possibly been wrong with that man? If he wasn't drunk and wasn't on any drugs, why was he flying like a bat out of Hell and weaving in and out of traffic?"

"That's what Max is trying to find out right now, Libby."

"Steve, Max said Powell had cirrhosis of the liver and only had about six months to live, right?"

"Yeah, Lana, he did."

"Powell was a very young man to have end-stage cirrhosis. He would have had to be ingesting massive amounts of alcohol on an almost daily basis for his liver to be in such bad shape."

"What are you getting at, Lana?"

"Cirrhosis of the liver is only one of the symptoms of alcoholism; there are quite a few more, including some that can radically affect the brain. Sometimes, the damage is difficult to identify. If Max hasn't opened up Powell's skull, he might want to consider it. Couldn't hurt to do an MRI and CT of the brain, as well."

"He's probably doing that now, Lana, but I'll give him a call and make sure. . . Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, Steve; Max may run all these tests and still find nothing."

"Yeah, but, at least, it's a possibility."

"Who's going to tell Danny?"

(Tony's question causes all of them to exchange apprehensive glances because they all know that Danny is going to go through the roof when he learns that Powell had no blood or alcohol in his system at the time of the crash and they still don't know why he hit Caroline. Sighing heavily, Steve steps up to the plate.)

"I'll do it. If Danny's going to be mad with someone it might as well be me."

"Why am I going to be mad with someone?"

(None of them have heard Danny come into the room just as Steve uttered his last sentence and all eyes swing in his direction as he stands just inside the door of the waiting room. Steve takes a couple of steps toward Danny and decides to tell him what they've just learned without beating around the bush.)

"Max called. There was no alcohol, or drugs, in Powell's system at the time of the crash, Danny."

(Silence, total and complete, fills the small room for just a moment until Danny responds in a calm, controlled voice.)

"What else did Max say?"

"He's looking further, running some more tests. Danny, I promise you, we _will_ get to the bottom of this. We _will_ find out what caused Powell to hit Caroline."

"Yeah, I know."

"Danny? Has something happened?"

(Danny's expression and manner has clued his mother-in-law in on the fact that something is definitely "off" with him and she quickly stands up, heads straight for Danny, and, taking his arm, pulls him out into the hallway away from the eyes of the rest of their ohana. Once there, Danny begins to tremble and tears slide down his face as he looks at Libby with an anguished expression on his face. Libby immediately puts her arms around him and hugs him tightly.)

"Danny, Sweetheart, what is it?"

"She just lies there and stares into space, Libby. I've talked about how I fell in love with her and told her all about our wedding and honeymoon, and she just lies there and stares! I've talked until I'm nearly hoarse, I've held her hand, . Hell, I've climbed up in that bed, pulled her close, and held her, and she just lies there and stares! Nothing I say or do is getting through to her!"

"This is going to take time, Danny. Cmdr. Shelton told us that just this morning."

"I know that, Libby, but I . . . I feel like she's slipping farther and father away from me with every second that goes by. I'm scared to death that I've lost her forever and . . . God, Libby, I can't _live_ without Caroline! I just can't do it!"

"Oh, Danny. . . It's all right, dear; I'm here. It's going to take some time, but Caroline _is_ going to come back to us; you must believe that."

(And Libby does what she does best; she simply holds her son-in-law and offers him her comfort and strength as he is overwhelmed by the pain in his heart. . . A few minutes later, Tony sticks his head out the door to make sure everything is okay, and Libby calmly tells him everything is fine.)

"You guys okay, Libby?"

"We will be. Tony, dear, will you please ask Mike to run out to our house and pack a bag for both of us? Tell him we're going to be staying at Caroline's and Danny's until further notice, please."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Libby, you and Mike don't have to stay at the house."

"Yes, we do. You're one of our children, Danny; what kind of parents would we be if we weren't there for you when you're in pain?"

"This is hurting you and Mike, too."

"Then we'll be there for each other, Son."


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 14, 2012**

(Libby and Danny return to the others once Danny has collected himself and, after making sure they're both as well as they can be, Mike heads to his and Libby's house to do as she asked. Afternoon visiting hours come around and Danny and Libby head into the unit to see Caroline. Cmdr. Shelton happens to be at the desk and is looking over Caroline's chart so Danny stops for just a moment.)

"Cmdr. Shelton, some of our very close friends are out in the waiting room and I was wondering if it would be all right if they came back to see Caroline? I know you said you wanted to start her therapy sessions in a week or so and start with Libby and Mike, but. . ."

"Of course, it's all right, Mr. Williams. For all we know, Caroline might respond to one of these other people. Their presence certainly can't do her any harm."

"Thanks, Doc, I'll tell them when Libby has been in to see Caroline."

"You're welcome, Mr. Williams. Is there anything else I can do for you right now?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, there is. Looks like we're going to get to know each other pretty well before all this is over, so I think you can stop calling me 'Mr. Williams.' Danny will be just fine with me."

"All right, Danny it is. If you ever need, or _want_, to talk with me, my door is always open. This isn't going to be easy on any of you, but it's going to be the most difficult for you."

"I appreciate that, Doc. There is one other thing. . ."

"Yes?"

"I've talked with Lt. Cmdr. Denning and he thinks Caroline will be physically able to attend little Gabe's funeral in two or three days provided she goes in a wheelchair. I know you said we shouldn't mention anything about the baby or the accident or children at all, but . . . Doc, I'm having a real hard time wrapping my mind around Caroline not being at our son's funeral. If . . . _When_ she comes back from wherever she's gone to right now, she's going to be really upset with me because she wasn't there; because she didn't get the chance to . . say 'goodbye' to our son."

"Danny, I understand where you're coming from; I really do, but, at this point, I don't think it would be a very good idea for Caroline to attend your son's funeral. Catatonic states are unstable conditions and, to be perfectly honest, there's no telling what might cause a reaction in Caroline. Losing your child is what put Caroline into this state. Attending your child's funeral service could cause a more negative reaction; it might push Caroline further into the catatonia and we might never be able to reach her."

"Yeah. . . Okay, Doc, I won't push it. I'm just praying she'll be able to forgive me."

"I believe she will, Danny. It's obvious that you're head over heels in love with your wife and you both have the full support of a loving family and friends. Once Caroline is back with us and fully understands everything that happened, I'm sure she'll realize that you were only doing what was best for her at the time."

"I sure hope so, Doc. I've lost my son; I don't think I can stand losing my wife, too."

(Libby spends some time in Caroline's room and continues to try and get a response from her daughter. Unfortunately, there is no change in Caroline's status and Libby and Danny head back to the waiting room so Sam and Steve can go in to see Caroline. Again, they get no response from Caroline, and neither do Kono and Tony or Lana and Chin. Mike arrives back at the hospital just as Lana and Chin are leaving the unit and he goes in to see his daughter. Sitting in the chair next to Caroline's bed and holding her hand, memories of the day Caroline was born, the day she took her first steps, got her first tooth, said, "Daddy" for the first time all run through his mind as clearly as if they had happened yesterday. In his mind's eye, he clearly sees Caroline running to meet him at the door when he returned from a long and dangerous op, remembers her proudly presenting him with a paper she had written about him for a sixth grade project entitled My Father, My Hero for which she had received an "A", the beautiful smile of gratitude on her face when he _didn't_ give her date to the Prom the usual "SEAL interrogation" her Senior year of high school, the way she stood so strong by Sam's side at the Murdocks' funeral, the joy on her face when he and Libby sought her approval to adopt Sam and make them true sisters, Caroline and Sam proudly standing at attention at their graduation from the U. S. Naval Academy and again the day they received their wings, the sisterly love on her face when she was Sam's maid of honor and smirk when she caught Sam's bouquet, the pure love shining on her face when she and Danny exchanged their wedding vows, the sweet smile when she held little Emily for the first time, and the pure, unadulterated joy when she and Danny told them they were finally going to have a baby of their own. Bits and pieces of Caroline's life race through her father's mind and he bows his head, closes his eyes, and asks God to please bring his little girl back to him.)


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 14, 2012**

(Cmdr. Shelton has prescribed something for Caroline to be given each night so that she can sleep and, therefore, get some rest. When the nurse injects the medication into Caroline's I.V. line around ten that evening, her eyes slowly drift closed and she settles into a peaceful sleep. Libby, knowing that Danny has been through tremendous emotional turmoil and is pushing himself, insists that he go back to his and Caroline's house and get some much needed sleep himself. It is a testament to just how exhausted he is that he offers only a token resistance to her prodding. After making sure that the S.I.C.U. nurses have their cellular numbers, Libby, Mike, and Danny leave the hospital and Libby drives them all them all to the Williams' so she can do her best to make sure that Mike and Danny get some rest. None of them have much to say on the drive from the hospital, but Libby is very concerned about both of them. Earlier, she had gone into Caroline's room to find Mike holding Caroline's hand and trying to talk to their daughter in a choked, emotion-filled voice. He had been telling Caroline how much he had loved the special project paper she had written about him when she was in the sixth grade and how very honored he was that she had chosen to write the paper about him. In all the years she has known and been married to Mike Thrasher, Libby has never seen him this emotionally distraught and, quite frankly, it scares the Hell out of her. Mike has always, _always_ been the stronger one in their marriage. He's the solid rock she's always been able to turn to whenever she was hurting or upset about something, and he's always provided her with a safe haven of sheltering love every, single time she's needed him. Now, it's as if Mike, her anchor, is lost; adrift in a sea of despair unable to find his way home. . . All right, Mike's been there for her these many years so now it's time for her to step up to the plate; it's time for her to be Mike's anchor in the storm. She can do this! . . . . In his own way, Danny, too, is adrift in the same desolate waters as his father-in-law although he has moments of hope in which his determination to break Caroline out of her self-imposed mental prison is strong. Both men are completely exhausted, mentally and physically, and, right now, sleep is the best thing for them. Once they get to the house, Mike gets his and Libby's suitcase from the back of Libby's SUV and Libby sends him to one of the extra bedrooms and gently shoves Danny toward his and Caroline's bedroom while she gets the coffee maker ready, sets the automatic timer and takes a quick inventory of the kitchen. Satisfied that they have the items necessary for a decent breakfast in the morning, Libby makes sure the doors are locked, turns off the lights in the kitchen and den, and heads down the hall to the linen closet intent on getting some towels to take to the guest bathroom for her and Mike. She is just about to reach for the doorknob when a choking sound reaches her ears from the direction of the bedroom Caroline and Danny had turned into a nursery. The door is slightly ajar and Libby doesn't hesitate to push it open and step inside. The sight that greets her is heartbreaking. Danny is sitting on the floor leaning back against the baby bed and clutching a small, fuzzy, light blue teddy bear to his chest and sobbing like a baby. Libby well remembers the day that teddy bear came home. It was the first time she, Caroline, Sam, Grace, and little Emily had gone shopping for things for the baby, and Danny had decided he would go along. They had gone to one of the stores specializing in all things baby that Libby particularly liked and, as soon as they had gotten inside the store, Danny had disappeared for a little while. Thirty minutes later, he had rejoined them as they were all looking at frilly little dresses and booties and had been casually holding the little, blue teddy bear he had promptly named 'Gus'. Grace had asked her father why he had picked out a blue teddy bear and named him Gus, and Danny had promptly responded it was because he had a feeling he and Caroline were having a baby boy. Of course, Caroline hadn't really been showing then, but Grace had agreed with her father and the two of them went off to search for more "boy" things for the new baby.

Now, Libby moves swiftly into the room and sits down on the floor next to Danny, and she has a fairly good idea of what brought on this new rush of anguish.)

"I'll tell her, Danny."

"I should do it."

"Do you really think you can?"

"I have to, Libby. The last thing I want is for Grace to think I'm not there for her."

"Grace isn't going to think anything of the sort; she knows you love her."

"This is going to hurt her, too."

"Yes it is. Grace was very much looking forward to having a new brother or sister, but Grace will understand that things don't always work out the way they should."

"She's just a little girl, Libby!"

"You don't give her enough credit, Danny! Grace is growing up; she's going to be a teenager in a couple of years and she's a lot stronger than you think she is, dear. Yes, Grace is going to be hurt but she's also going to want to be there for you; especially when she learns about Caroline. You need to _let_ her be there for you, Danny. She's part of this family, Son, and family looks out for one another."

"It's going to really hurt her when I tell her she can't see Caroline just yet."

"Probably, but, again, Danny, she'll understand once you explain it to her."

"I . . I want to be the one who tells her, Libby, but . . Would you come with me?"

"You know I will."

"Good, that's . . Good. I'll call Rachel first thing in the morning and ask her if we can pick Grace up from school tomorrow afternoon. Maybe she can spend the night here tomorrow night."

"I think that would do us all a world of good, dear, and I'm sure Rachel won't have a problem with allowing her to do so. Now, if you're going to be any good to Caroline or Grace tomorrow, you need to get some sleep."

"Yeah. Okay, I'm going to bed now. G'night, Libby."

"Good night, Danny."

(And they both pick themselves up off the floor and Danny kisses Libby on the cheek and heads into his and Caroline's bedroom while Libby heads to the guestroom. Mike, worn out by his earlier emotions, is fast asleep and Libby sends up a prayer of thanks while she grabs a tank top, pajama pants, robe, and her toothbrush and heads into the guest bathroom to get ready for bed. When she comes out into the hall ten minutes later, she tiptoes to the door of the master bedroom and eases it open. Danny is fast asleep but Gus the teddy bear is held tightly to his chest next to his heart. Quickly closing the door before she is overcome by emotion, Libby beats a hasty retreat to the guestroom and snuggles up as closely to Mike as she can get. So deeply is the big man sleeping that he never hears the quiet sobs that escape Libby and go on for quite some time.)


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 15, 2012**

(Libby is, not surprisingly, the last one to waken the next morning and the sent of fresh coffee lures her from the final vestiges of sleep. Quickly slipping on her robe, she walks toward the kitchen and hears the low murmur of Danny's voice. Mike, looking much better than he did the previous evening, is stirring what appears to be oatmeal and, when he spies his wife, pours her a cup of coffee, handing it to her as she takes a seat at the bar separating the kitchen and den. Danny, his cellular phone to his ear, is standing in the den looking out over the backyard. Libby is a little surprised to see that it's nearly eight o'clock.)

"He's talking to Rachel about the two of you picking Grace up from school this afternoon."

"Ah . . . Any word from the hospital?"

"That was Danny's first call. Good news is our Lana is on-duty today and she made sure Caroline was one of her assigned patients."

"And the bad news, Mike?"

"Caroline's condition is unchanged. Lana said she's awake and actually ate everything on her breakfast tray, but only because Lana fed it to her one spoonful at a time like a baby. . . . Damn it!"

"Michael! We all heard Cmdr. Shelton . . . Caroline isn't going to come out of this overnight! Her recovery is going to be a slow and painful process for us all, and losing your temper every five minutes is _not_ going to make it happen any sooner!"

"I know that, Libby, I'm just so damned angry!"

"We're all angry. Maybe you should call one of your friends and go out to the base and play a round of golf, or go to the gym, or run the O-Course."

"Our daughter is lying in Intensive Care in the base hospital in a state of total unresponsiveness and you want me to play golf?"

"I want you to do whatever you have to do to work off this malevolent anger that is festering inside you before you explode!"

"Have you ever seen me 'explode', Libby?"

"No, but there's a first time for everything!"

"What exactly is it you think I'm going to do? Kill Edward Powell with my bare hands? Oh, wait, _he's already dead_!"

"Exactly! But if he weren't, you'd do exactly that, wouldn't you, Mike? You'd find him and you'd tear him apart!"

"Do you really think so little of me?"

"I think, Michael, that you're angry, and frustrated, and scared! Do _you_ really think you're the only one feeling that way? Look around! Our son-in-law has lost his son, he doesn't know if he's going to lose his wife, and now he has to tell his daughter about them both! Our other daughter had a meltdown at the O Club yesterday because was glad she hadn't lost _her_ child! Yeah, that's right, Sam lost it yesterday because she felt guilty and selfish for being thankful that both she and Emily were perfectly fine and she didn't have to face the loss of another baby! Steve is so frustrated that he can't arrest Powell and lock him up and so worried about how Sam's taking all this and so angry that he can't do anything for Danny that he's ready to put his fist through a wall! There's an idea; you and Steve can put all that Super SEAL training to good use and see if you can't kill each other!"

"What the Hell kind of smart-assed comment is that?"

(Danny has noticed that his in-laws have squared off across the breakfast bar and are engaged in a heated exchange that is getting louder by the minute, and it's scaring him a little. He quickly ends his call with Rachel and starts walking across the den toward them.)

"Sounded ridiculous, didn't it? Ridiculous is how you're acting, Michael Thrasher! You are not the only person who is suffering because of what happened to Caroline, but you're damned sure acting like it! You're being extremely inconsiderate and selfish right now!"

"Selfish? You think I'm being selfish because I love our daughter?"

"Hey! The two of you wanna hold up a minute? . . . Thank you. Gotta tell you that you guys are scaring the Hell out of me right now. Can we please just all take a step back here?"

(Neither Libby nor Mike says a word but they are both glaring at one another. Danny, having never before seen his in-laws say so much as a cross word to one another, is feeling a little out of his depth and decides the best course of action, at the moment, is to separate them until they cool down.)

"Okay, Sam had to go in to the base this morning and Steve's going to try and track down Max to see if he's got any of the additional test results back so it's up to us to go to the hospital. I was thinking we could take our wedding and honeymoon pictures over there and show them to Caroline. Libby, why don't you go grab a shower while Mike finishes breakfast and I'll see if I can get in touch with Steve."

(Still glaring, Libby does an about face and heads for the guest bathroom while Mike walks back over to the stove. Desperately needing some fresh air, Danny steps out on the back patio and calls Steve.)

"McGarrett . . ."

"Where are you?"

"I was just about to leave the house and head over to the M.E.'s office."

"Good. Head over to our house instead."

"Danny, you okay?"

"For the moment, but our in-laws almost got into a knock-down, drag-out about two minutes ago and I need some back-up."

"Libby and Mike were fighting?"

"That's what I just said, boy genius!"

"I'll be there in five."

(True to his word, Steve pulls into the driveway less than five minutes later and is out of his truck and in the house in less than thirty seconds with an expression on his face that is a mixture of concern and curiosity. He, too, has never witnessed an honest to God argument between is in-laws, and wants to know what's going on. Libby has taken a shower and gotten dressed rather quickly and walks into the den rubbing her wet hair with a towel while Mike, upon seeing Steve, is pulling another plate out of the cabinet. Libby glares at Mike but also sends an angry glance in the direction of her sons-in-law.)

"Had to call for back-up, did you, Danny? Did you really think Mike and I were going to come to blows?"

"To be honest, Libby, I wasn't sure."


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 15, 2012**

"You weren't sure. Do you boys actually think that Mike and I would get into a physical altercation?"

"Um, you _are_ an expert at Krav Maga, Libby."

"Your point, Steve?"

"You, um, could, you know, hurt Mike if you put your mind to it."

"The Hell she could!"

"Now, Mike, don't go getting all mad."

"I'm _already_ mad, Danny!"

"And that's the whole problem!"

"Oh, and you're _not _mad, Libby?"

"You're damned straight, I'm mad! I'm furious with _you_ at the moment!"

"I thought you were coming over here to give me some back up, boy genius; not start World War Three?"

"What did I do, Danny? They were fighting before I got here! How'd you let _that_ happen?"

"How'd _I_ let that happen? Last time I checked, they were both over twenty-one and neither one of them need a keeper, you idiot!"

"Did you just call me an idiot?"

"Hey, if the shoe fits . . ."

"Really?"

"Now see what you've done, Michael! Steve and Danny are fighting!"

"What _I've_ done? Those boys were fighting with each other long before I came along, Elizabeth!"

(And just like that, all the fight goes out of Libby and tears fill her eyes as she looks at her husband and sons-in-laws and slowly sinks to the floor dropping her face into her hands and allowing anguished sobs to wrack her body. Instantly, Mike is on his knees and gathering his wife's trembling body in his arms as Danny and Steve look on worriedly.)

"You haven't called me 'Elizabeth' since the day we met, Mike. Have you forgotten that I absolutely despise being called 'Elizabeth'?"

"No, Libby, I haven't forgotten . . I just needed to get your attention. I love you, Sweetheart; I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry, Libby; so, so sorry. You're absolutely right; I've been behaving like a selfish little boy and I'm so sorry. I know you love Caroline just as much as I do, Libby. I'm so sorry for shutting you out. I'm so sorry for crawling up inside of myself and not letting you in."

"For better or worse, Mike. We've always been there for each other no matter what. This time, I need you more than I ever have before."

"I know that now, Sweetheart. I promise you, Libby; I won't shut you out again."

(And Mike gently kisses his wife slowly and sweetly and Steve and Danny make themselves scarce very quickly by stepping out onto the back deck; neither of them wanting to intrude any further on the tender moment their in-laws are sharing. Once they get out there, they stand about six feet apart, both of them with their hands in their pockets and not looking at one another, and neither of them quite knowing what to say to the other. After a few minutes, Steve looks away for a minute before turning to Danny.)

"I don't like what's happening, Danny; to _all_ of us. . . I don't know how to fix this."

"Yeah. . . I know the feeling. . . . Sam okay?"

"No, Danny, Sam's not okay. She's worried sick about her sister, she's worried about you, she's upset about the baby, she's mad as Hell at Powell, she's frustrated beyond words because there's not a damn thing she can about any of this, and now she's going to be upset because her parents were fighting! Trust me, Sam is _not_ okay!"

(At that very moment, Sam is in Adm. Henderson's office explaining Caroline's current condition to the base Commander and discussing with him how this is going to affect flight personnel. Although the Admiral doesn't give Sam a direct order to find a permanent replacement for Caroline, he does gently suggest that Sam start reviewing personnel files. Once Sam leaves his office and returns to her own, she drops into the chair behind her desk and sighs heavily as her eyes fall on the documents on her desk. Sam hasn't really had an Executive Officer that was worth a damn since Lt. Cmdr. Monroe was promoted and given his own squadron, and it is him that she calls and asks to come to her office. She feels a little better when the man is sitting across her desk from her and offering her suggestions as to who she might want to consider to replace Caroline on an indefinite, but still temporary basis. Every officer Lt. Cmdr. Monroe brings up is top notch and would be an exceptional addition to Sam's squadron, but her heart really isn't in this process and Monroe knows it.)

"Tell you what, Boss; how about I make a list of who I think would be suitable candidates to temporarily replace Lt. Williams and you can look over it when you're ready?"

"That's the problem, Commander; I'm not ready to replace Lt. Williams and I don't know that I ever will be."

"Yeah,. . . This whole thing sucks. Scuttlebutt has it the guy who hit her wasn't drunk or on drugs, so . . What happened?"

"They're still trying to figure that out. All I know right now is that he was traveling at a high rate of speed and had been weaving in and out of traffic before he hit my sister."

(Monroe, his heart breaking for his commanding officer and her family, brings up a subject that's painful, but knows that Sam will not appreciate being treated with kid gloves.)

"Boss, the pilots, RIOs, ground crew . . We all want you to know how very sorry we are, and . . . We'd like to attend the services for your nephew. Do you know when they're going to be?"

"Tomorrow afternoon at 1300 in the base chapel. . . Thanks, Merlin. I appreciate you and everyone else wanting to be there, means a lot to me and I know it will to my brother-in-law, as well."


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 16, 2012**

(While Danny and Steve are out on the Williams' back deck, Libby and Mike have picked themselves up off the den floor and Mike is pouring both of them some coffee while Libby grabs some tissue and wipes the last tears from her eyes. Thanking her husband with a smile as she accepts the cup he hands her, Libby casts a concerned glance toward the back deck.)

"Did it work?"

"Don't know yet. . . You are one incredible woman, Libby Thrasher. You would have made a fantastic actress or a fabulous spy. . Or both."

"Thank you, Sir, but I'm very happy with my life the way it is, thank you very much. I just wish . . ."

"I know, Sweetheart, I know. . . . Libby, I don't know how you do it, but you always manage to figure out exactly what we all need. Your idea to take Danny's _and_ Steve's minds off things, even it is for just a little while, is totally amazing."

"Well, Mike, those boys need to have a good, healthy disagreement every now and then just to keep things interesting. Besides, I think it was a good diversion for us, too."

"I don't know about that; I can't stand the thought of cross words passing between us even if it is just acting."

"Neither can I, Mike, but, you have to admit, it was for a good cause. I'm so worried about Danny."

"He's taken a couple of hard blows in a short period of time, Libby, but the boy's strong and he loves Caroline with everything he's got in him. He's going to be all right. . . We all are, including Caroline."

"You know, since Grace is spending the night over here tonight, I think Sam and Steve and Emily should come over here for dinner, too. I know Danny's going to want to stay at the hospital until it's time to pick Grace up from school and he'll want to go back right after dinner for a while, but I think it would do us all some good to spend a little time with those two sweet granddaughters of ours."

"I think so, too, Libby. Is Rosa at Steve's and Sam's?"

"She is. She has both Emily and Eric. I think she said something about going to a movie with some friends tonight so I'll stay here with the children while you and Danny and Sam and Steve go back up to the hospital after dinner."

"No. You go and I'll stay with the girls."

"Are you sure, Mike?"

"Absolutely. It will do me some good to spend time with Grace and Emily. Who knows? Grandpa just might have to take them for ice cream while you're all at the hospital."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You're not going to fuss and tell me that neither of the girls should have that much sugar before bed?"

"Nope. All things considered, I think the rules can be bent a little right now."

(Kono and Chin are in the office and trying to piece together a timeline of Edward Powell the third's movements on the day of the accident. The two bodyguards who were following Powell are scheduled to come in for interviews later in the afternoon and Kono and Chin want to have as many hard facts available as possible. Chin, bothered by the fact that there were no drugs or alcohol in Powell's system, yet he was driving erratically and at a high rate of speed when he hit Caroline, has decided to start running financials on Powell and trying to piece together his movements since he was sentenced to community service after hitting Lana."

"What exactly are you looking for, Cuz?"

"Not sure, Kono, but I'll know it when I find it."

"O-kay. What can I do to help?"

(Steve and Danny are still standing out on the back deck and they're still not saying much; each lost in his own thoughts.)

"I want to thank you, you and Sam, for making all the funeral arrangements for Gabe."

"You're welcome."

"I wish Caroline could go, but Cmdr. Shelton thinks it would do her more harm. . . I was thinking that, once she's back with us and doing okay, that we could have a memorial service for Gabe. You know, so that his mother could be there."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, Danny. Give Caroline some closure."

"Steve, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?"

"How . . . How did you get through it when you and Sam lost the baby?"

"I . . . Sam and I got through it together, Danny, and it took a long time. I know that you think you're going to have to do this alone, but you're not. Your wife may not be able to help you right now, but the rest of your family is right here for you, Buddy. Okay? You do not have to do this alone."

"Yeah. . . . So, you wanna go back in there and see if they're still fighting?"

"Danny, one, they weren't fighting when we came out here, and, two, we might walk in on something we really don't want to walk in on."

"You think they'd? . . . Nah, they wouldn't; I mean, it's not even their house."

"So?"

"Steve, come on, you really don't think they would actually . . . You know."

"You know? _You know?_ Do people not speak in plain English anymore?"

"They're our _in-laws_, you moron! You really want to go there?"

"What? You don't think Libby and Mike still . ."

"Whoa! TMI! Do not say another word!"

"Really, Danny?"

"Yes, Steven, really!"

(Libby and Mike had been about to get dressed and get the boys so they could head to the hospital, but the sound of Steve's and Danny's raised voices from the back deck halt them in their tracks.)

"Well, damn, I didn't intend for them to argue the rest of the day."

"I know, Libby. You go ahead and get dressed and I'll go outside and referee."


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 17, 2012**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Many thanks to my physician friend for providing me with the medical information used in this chapter and for explaining some of the more complex details to me. I'd also like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and private messages; I love seeing new reviews or p/ms in my inbox and your suggestions are awesome. I promise that I will do my best to incorporate them into the storyline at every opportunity! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Michelle**

(Libby disappears into the guestroom and Mike strolls out onto the back deck where Steve and Danny have squared off and are glaring at one another. Walking between them and casually dropping down onto one of the outdoor loveseats, Mike leans back and studies his sons-in-laws.)

"Your mother-in-law is going to be dressed and ready to leave for the hospital in about five minutes so I suggest you boys kiss and make up or she's going to drop both of you when she comes out here. Be kind of hard to explain why the two of you are limping."

"Is Libby okay?"

"She's good, Danny, but she won't be if she finds you two glaring at each other so get squared away; now."

(And about that time, Libby steps out onto the deck with her purse slung over her shoulder and an expectant expression on her face.)

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Steve?"

"Yeah, I'm going to head over to the M.E.'s office and see if Max has an update for us. I'll meet you at the hospital. Maybe we can pry Sam away from Flight Ops long enough for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan. Michael, Danny, let's go."

(Lana has been steadily talking to Caroline every time she's been in her room and has been cheerful and upbeat, but Caroline doesn't respond in any way and Lana is just short of tears. Seeing the beautiful, vibrant young woman with a wicked sense of humor that she has become close to in such a state is breaking Lana's heart and she's also frustrated that she doesn't know how to help Caroline. Lana has read Caroline's chart thoroughly and all of her test results are within normal limits and, physically, she is recovering well from the accident, but psychologically . . . Lana's heart aches for Caroline's entire family. When Danny walks into the unit, Lana's heart twists painfully at the worry and stress on his face even though he's smiling when he walks over to the desk. Putting a smile on her own face, Lana walks around the desk and gives him a quick hug of encouragement.)

"Hey, Lana, how's she doing this morning?"

"She ate all her breakfast, she's had her bath, and she's ready for visitors. How are _you_ doing, Sweetie?"

"I'm hanging in there. Libby and I are picking Grace up after school this afternoon and she's spending the night with us, so I'm sure that will make us all feel better."

"That little girl can make anyone smile, Danny. I think a good dose of Gracie is exactly what you need right now. Is there anything Chin or I can do to help?"

"You're doing it right now, Lana. I can't tell you how relieved I was when I found out you were going to be Caroline's nurse today. When did you start working here at the base hospital?"

"Actually, my hospital and the one here at the base have a reciprocal agreement. When one of the two hospitals is short-staffed, the other one sends over a staff member to fill in. I got a call early this morning from my supervisor asking me if I minded working here today instead of at my usual hospital and, when she told me I'd be working in S.I.C.U., I jumped at the chance and asked to be Caroline's nurse as soon as I got here."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Having someone she knows taking care of her may trigger a reaction in Caroline; it certainly can't hurt. Just wish you were able to be here until she recovers."

"Actually, Danny, Cmdr. Shelton was in the unit when I got here and overheard me requesting to be assigned to Caroline. She and I started talking and she, too, thought it would be helpful to have me be Caroline's nurse because we're friends. She's going to call my supervisor and ask that I be allowed to remain here at the base until Caroline is discharged from S.I.C.U."

"Well, that certainly makes me feel a lot better; not only for Caroline's sake, but mine, too. Thank you, Lana."

"Hey, we're family, Danny, and family takes care of one another. I hope you know that Chin and I are here for you anytime, day or night."

"Yeah, Lana, I do know and I appreciate it. Don't be surprised if I take you up on that offer before this is all over. I have a feeling I've got some long, sleepless nights ahead of me."

"Then call, Danny; doesn't matter what time."

"Deal."

(Steve strides into the M.E.'s office with a fierce scowl on his face and finds Max just closing one of the body drawers in the morgue. Steve stops before the smaller man and assumes an alpha male stance that screams he's all business and not in the mood for small talk.)

"Talk to me, Max."

"I conducted a more thorough autopsy, did both an MRI and CT or the brain and opened the skull and examined the brain directly. I believe I have the answer as to why the deceased was driving erratically although there were no drugs or alcohol in his system at the time of the accident. The deceased was suffering from a disorder commonly associated with alcoholism known as Wernicke-Korsakoff Syndrome. Mental confusion, paralysis of the nerves that control eye movement, and difficulty with muscle coordination are some of the symptoms, and this, I believe, is what caused the deceased to be driving erratically."

"So, the accident _was_ caused by Powell's alcoholism."

"Yes. Although there was no alcohol present in his system at the precise moment of the accident, the Wernicke-Korsakoff Syndrome was caused by years of heavy and constant alcohol consumption."

(Sam is sitting at her desk staring at the paperwork in front of her without really seeing it when there is a knock on the doorframe of her office. Looking up, she sees Tony standing in the doorway and invites him in.)

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No. As a matter of fact, I'm glad you stopped by; all I've done is sit here and stare at my desk for the past half hour. I haven't gotten one, single thing done today, and I've got three, different reports due by 1600. Unfortunately, I can't seem to focus on anything but my sister. I've almost reached the point where I'm ready to march myself into Adm. Henderson's office and asked to be relieved of duty because I'm not fit to do my job right now."

"I'm so sorry, Sam, I know this is so hard for all of you. Anything I can do to help?"

"You're doing it, Tony. Thank you for being my friend."

"Right back at 'ya and you're welcome. For what it's worth, I don't think you should ask the Admiral to relieve you of duty, but it might not hurt to take a few days' of leave; especially with the baby's funeral tomorrow."

"You know what? You're absolutely right, Tony. God, but I _love_ SEALs! You guys are the best at thinking on your feet!"

"You're not so bad at it yourself, Commander. Now, I'm gonna get out of here so you can go request your leave. . . . Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"It only takes forty-seven seconds to get from the SEALs' building to Flight Ops and that's if I walk. I can be here a lot quicker if you, you know, need me. Just pick up the phone."

"Thank you, Tony. I'll keep that in mind."


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 18, 2012**

(By the time Libby and Mike have spent some time with Caroline, Steve has gone to see Max and driven out to the base, and Sam has met with Adm. Henderson to request a few days' leave, which her commanding officer grants well-knowing his 2IC needs a few days of off-duty time, it is close to lunch time. Sam is clearing her desk and giving instructions to Lt. Cmdr. Monroe, who will be standing in for her for a few days, when she senses something and looks up to see her husband leaning against the doorjamb of her office.)

"Hey, Sailor."

"Hey, Beautiful, am I interrupting?"

"Not at all, Commander. Commander McGarrett and I were just going over some report procedures,"

"How're you doing, Lt. Cmdr. Monroe?"

"Just fine, Sir."

"Merlin's going to be filling in for me for a few days, Steve."

"You going somewhere, Sam?"

"I'm taking a few days of leave. With everything that's happened with Caroline and the baby, I'm not doing a very good job of doing my job right now."

"Don't let her fool you, Sir. Cmdr. McGarrett is one of the finest officers I've ever served with, and she's absolutely the best C.O. I've ever had. I don't know what we'd do without her."

"It's way too soon to be sucking up for another promotion, Merlin."

"Not sucking up, Ma'am; just stating fact."

"Um hmm. Tell you what, we'll be back from the Coral Seas at 1600; how about we pick this back up then?"

"No problem, Commander. Good seeing you, Sir."

"You, too."

(When Steve turns back toward Sam after shaking the other man's hand, he sees the anxiety in her eyes and, not caring one bit that it's a known fact that Cmdr. Samantha McGarrett's door is always open, literally, to everyone on the base, Steve kicks it shut with his foot, takes the few steps necessary to close the distance between them, pulls Sam into his strong arms and kisses her soundly. When he lets her up for air, he sees that he has accomplished his goal because, at the moment, there's nothing in her emerald green eyes but pure, unadulterated love.)

"Caroline is going to be okay, Sam, and I know losing little Gabe is hard on everyone, and it's going to be hard on Caroline when she comes back from this dark place she's in right now, but she's going to get through that, too. We all are, and, when they're up for it, Caroline and Danny can think about having another baby."

"Another baby isn't going to keep her from hurting over losing Gabe, Steve. I love Emily with all my heart and I always will, and I'll love any other children we may have, but a part of me still mourns for the baby we lost."

"I know, Sweetheart; I do, too. I guess what I'm trying to say is, things don't look too good right now, but they're going to get better. We're all going to need each other and need to be there _for_ each other until this is over, but we'll get through it. Promise."

"I love you, Steve."

"I love you, too, Sam; forever and always. . . So, I heard you tell Lt. Cmdr. Monroe that you'd be back from the Coral Seas around 1600 so I guess that means you're flying this afternoon."

"Yep, wheels up at 13:30."

"You up for an early lunch at the O Club?"

"With you, Sailor? You bet I am."

"With me . . . And Danny and your folks,"

"I can do that, although. . . Never mind, I am taking a few days' leave so we'll have something to look forward to. 'Course we'll need to pick a day when Rosa has the children over at Kono's and Tony's."

(Sam has been straightening up her desk as she's been talking and Steve, having caught on to exactly what Sam's intent is, allows a grin to slowly spread across his face. Grateful that Sam isn't mired in worry and stress at the moment, Steve slowly and deliberately walks over to her desk and right up behind her and bends over to whisper something in her ear that has her spinning around to give him a sexy, little smile of her own.)

"If my office weren't smack in the middle of a United States Naval installation . . . "

"What, Sam? What would you do?"

(And it's Steve's turn to feel a warm, little flush rush through him when Sam pulls his head down to hers and whispers her answer in his ear. He is just about to kiss her again, when a firm knock sounds at her door and they spring apart like guilty teenagers. Praying she doesn't sound all breathy and distracted, Sam clears her throat and bids the person on the other side of the closed door to enter. It turns out to be the secretary Sam shares with Adm. Henderson needing Sam's signature on some things before she starts her leave. While Sam is signing numerous forms, she can't help but smile at the way the woman, who is sixty if she's a day, is blatantly flirting with Steve. Once she finishes, Sam grabs her cover and, nudging her husband out the door, tells the older lady where she'll be if she's needed. Ten minutes later, they are walking toward an outdoor table on the back patio of the Officer's Club overlooking the golf course where Danny, Libby, and Mike are already seated. Although she has a little smile on her face, Steve realizes that the momentary respite the playfulness in her office provided has passed and Sam's back into worry mode. Smothering a sigh, he pulls out a chair for his wife and leans over to kiss his mother-in-law's check.)


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 20, 2012**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This storyline seems to have touched a good many of you and I would like to thank you so much for the kind words in your reviews and p/ms. I have decided that this will be a three-part story and that this current section, Part II, will wrap up shortly after baby Gabe's funeral. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy the rest of Part II. Michelle**

"How's Caroline this morning?"

"The same, but Lana's her nurse today and is going to be until Caroline is moved upstairs to the Psychiatric Unit. Cmdr. Shelton believes it will be good for Caroline to have someone she knows taking care of her."

"That's good. I didn't realize Lana was part of our reciprocal program. I should have, though."

"Well, I'm very glad she's with your sister, dear. I feel better knowing Caroline has a friend looking out for her. Are you going to be off-duty at the usual time this afternoon, Sam?"

"Actually, Mom, I'm probably going to be a little late in leaving the base today. I have a training exercise to fly this afternoon and then I have a few things I need to over with Lt. Cmdr. Monroe once we're back on the ground."

"How is Lt. Cmdr. Monroe?"

"He's fine, Dad; my best officer, in fact."

"Always did like that young man. You miss having him as your X.O., don't you, Sam?"

"Every, single day. I haven't had a decent XO since he was promoted."

"Well, Lt. Atkins certainly doesn't count! After the way he helped that awful Thorne person . . ."

"Been there, done that, Mom! Could we just let that go, please?"

"Of course, we can, Sam. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry."

"No, Mom, _I'm_ sorry I snapped. See? This is why I need to take some time off; I can't keep my mind on what I'm supposed to be doing, I'm grumpy and out of sorts, and I'm certainly not acting very much like the second in command of this base right now."

"A good officer knows when to stand down, Sam. I think you've made a wise decision and I'm sure Adm. Henderson understands why you need to be on leave right now."

"I know he does, Dad, and Lt. Cmdr. Monroe is going to fill in for me and I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"Sam, Danny and I are picking Grace up from school this afternoon and she's going to spend the night. If would greatly please me if you and Steve and Emily would have dinner with us tonight, and your father has volunteered to stay with the children so the rest of us can go back up to see your sister after dinner. I'm cooking pot roast, by the way."

"I, for one, would love to see Gracie right about now. You up for this, Sailor?"

"Gracie _and_ your mother's pot roast? Absolutely, Beautiful. What time, Libby?"

(After a lunch which is surprisingly calming for them all, Steve drops Sam back at Flight Ops and Danny, Libby, and Mike return to the hospital. Although Lana reports that Caroline ate all of her lunch, which, again, Lana had to feed to her, her condition is basically unchanged. In the hope of triggering some kind of response from Caroline, Cmdr. Shelton has left orders that, within reason, more than two people at a time be allowed to visit Caroline and for more than fifteen minutes each time. This makes things much easier on her family and Danny, Libby, and Mike keep up a running conversation of all things positive. . . .

Grace, having been told by her mother that her father and grandmother would be picking her up from school, comes bouncing out of the building and runs straight to Danny and Libby as quickly as she can after the bell rings. Although Rachel is well aware of what is going on with Caroline, she, at Danny's request, has not told Grace. Danny and Rachel also talked about Grace attending baby Gabe's funeral, and both parents agree that Danny needs to talk to Grace about this and that they will honor her wishes. Forcing a smile to his face, Danny grabs his daughter and hugs her tight holding on for just a moment. Libby is right there to get her hug, as well, when Danny releases his daughter, and Grace takes his hand as they walk back to Libby's SUV; an act that forces Danny's throat to tighten and his eyes to burn. As he's driving back to his and Caroline's house, he listens to Libby and Grace talking about a project she has at school and, from the corner of his eye, he watches Libby's easy-going manner with Grace and sends up a silent prayer of thanks for both his in-laws. Libby artfully keeps the conversation going until they reach the house, but, once there, Grace surprises them both. When she has put down her book bag in the den, Grace rounds on her father and grandmother, puts her hands on her hip, and has a no-nonsense expression on her face when she glances up at them expectantly.)

"Are you going to tell me about Mom and the baby now, Danno?"

"Um, yeah, Monkey, I am. Come here . . . The baby . . . The baby died, Grace. He was just too little and hurt too badly from the accident."

(And just that quick, Grace tears up and

"He? The baby was a boy?"

"Yeah. I named him Gabriel after my grandfather."

"_You_ named him? What did Mom want to name him?"


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 21, 2012**

(Danny lifts Grace onto the sofa beside him and takes both her hands in his while Libby, doing a fairly good job of keeping her emotions in check, sits down on the other side of Grace. Danny is trying his best not to lose it because he doesn't want to upset his daughter any more than she already is but he knows it's a losing battle; he's only delaying the inevitable. He cannot keep the moisture out of his eyes or the hoarseness from his voice.)

"Um, see, that's the other thing I need to tell you, Monkey. Mom was injured very badly in the accident and she had to have emergency surgery. When she woke up, she realized little Gabe was gone, and . . . "

"And what, Daddy? What's wrong with Mom? She didn't . . She didn't die, too, did she?"

"No! . . No, Grace, Mom isn't dead. She . . Losing Gabe upset Mom . . A lot. She wasn't ready, emotionally, to deal with losing the baby we'd wanted for so long, so . ."

"You're scaring me, Daddy! Just tell me, please . . . What's wrong with Mom?"

(Danny glances up at his mother-in-law, and, Libby, God bless her, sends him a look that lets him know she understands just how hard this is for him while, at the same time, giving him encouragement. Looking back at Grace, her little face a study in fear, Danny finds the courage to tell his daughter what she needs to know.)

"Grace, your Mom's mind couldn't deal with losing the baby so she's withdrawn into herself. Right now, her mind's not here with all of us; it's somewhere far away and that's how she's coping with losing the baby."

"What do you mean her mind's 'far away'? Can't you talk to her and make her feel better, Daddy?"

"We are talking to her, Monkey. She just can't hear or understand us right now."

"I bet she could understand _me_. Will you take me to see her, Daddy, please?"

"Well, um, I'd like to Grace, I really would, but you Mom's doctor thinks it would be best if she didn't see you right now because she doesn't want to upset her any more than she is already."

"But I love Mom and she loves me! Why would it upset her to see me?"

"The doctor thinks that Mom might be upset if she sees or even hears anyone talking about babies or children right now."

"Doesn't she remember me, Daddy? Doesn't she remember Emily or Eric?"

"We just don't know, Grace, and, because we don't know, the doctor doesn't want to take a chance on upsetting her."

(That Grace is upset by this is an understatement and both Danny and Libby understand that all this is very hard for the little girl to deal with at the moment. Knowing that he has one, final thing he needs to discuss with Grace, Danny pulls his little girl close to him and plunges ahead.)

"One other thing, Grace. . We're having little Gabe's funeral service tomorrow afternoon. Your mother and I have talked about it, and we've decided to leave it up to you as to whether or not you go to the service."

"Of course, I'm going! Gabe is, . . was my little brother. . . I can see Mom, then!"

"Um, no, Grace. Mom isn't going to be there. She can't; her doctor said it wouldn't be good for her."

"She's not going to her own baby's funeral? Isn't she going to be upset about that when she gets better?"

"Probably, but she'll be better able to deal with it then."

"How long is Mom going to be sick, Daddy?"

"I don't know, Grace; no one knows."

"Not even her doctor?"

"Not even her doctor."

(For a minute, Grace looks first at her father and then at her grandmother as if they've both lost their minds, but she looks back at her father; her expression sadder than any Danny's ever seen on his daughter's face and he desperately wishes he could make it go away.)

"I'm going to my room now and do my homework."

"Don't you want to talk about all this, Grace? I know you're upset, Monkey, but Grandma and I are right here."

"I just want to go do my homework, Danno."

(And so saying, Grace picks up her book bag and slowly walks down the hall to her bedroom. Danny looks helplessly at Libby but she is just as much at a loss as is he.)

"I think we should leave her alone for a little while, dear. She's had a lot thrown at her and she just needs time to take it all in."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Come help me get dinner started. . . Grace _will_ be all right, Danny. She just needs some time."

(A little while later, Steve and Emily arrive but not even the appearance of her uncle and little cousin brings Grace out of her room. Libby and Danny quickly fill Steve in on what happened when they talked to Grace and, after thinking about it for a couple of moments, Steve hands his daughter to her uncle and heads down the hall toward his niece's room. Knocking on the door, Steve steps inside and sits down on the bed next to Grace who is sitting Indian fashion and has a book in front of her.)

"Hey, Gracie, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Steve."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

" 'Kay. . . It's okay to be upset, Gracie. We're all upset about your Mom and little Gabe. The thing you need to remember here is that Danno's taking all this really hard and, now, he's worried about you, too, because he loves you. He needs to know that you're okay, Gracie."

"I said I'm fine, Uncle Steve."

"I know you did; but you really aren't okay and we both know it. Danno knows it, too.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 25, 2012**

(Grace, her eyes moist with tears and a sad expression on her face, looks at Steve for just a moment before launching herself into his arms, putting her little arms around his neck, and indulging herself in a serious attack of tears. Steve's heart turns over and he wraps his arms around the little girl and holds her tightly while she cries out her grief.)

"Wh . . Why did the ba . . baby have to di. . . die, Uncle Steve? Why . . . Why can. . can't I see Mo . . Mom?"

"Gracie, Sweetheart, sometimes things happen that we don't always understand. Maybe God needed Gabe in Heaven. And . . your Mom's doctor thinks it would be better for her if she didn't see any children for a while. The doctor wants to give her mind the chance to come to terms with losing the baby before she sees any other children; and it's not just you, Sweetheart, it's Emily and Eric, too."

"But I know . . I co . . could make her fe. . feel better, Uncle Steve!"

"Tell you what, Gracie. . Let's try this the doctor's way for a little while and, if her way doesn't work, I'll personally take you to see your Mom. Deal?"

(Grace pulls back and searches her uncle's face intently for a moment and Steve honestly feels like the little girl can see into his mind.)

"Okay, Uncle Steve, I'll wait, but I want you to promise me that we won't wait forever."

"I promise, Gracie. I will make sure you get to see your Mom."

" 'Kay. Uncle Steve?"

"Yes, Gracie?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart, and I'll always be here for you, okay?"

" 'Kay. Did you bring Emily with you or is Aunt Sam bringing her?"

"I brought her. She's in the den with Danno and Grandma and Grandpa. Wanna go see her?"

(And a small smile spreads over Grace's little face and Steve stands up, takes her tiny hand in his large one, and, together, they head into the den where they find Emily climbing all over her grandfather on the floor. As soon as the baby sees Grace, however, she starts smiling and saying, "Acie! Acie!" and runs as fast as she can on her little legs over to her cousin. Steve notices that Libby is standing in the kitchen looking out a window that overlooks the back yard with a worried expression on her face and walks over to join her. Danny is sitting on the edge of the deck with his head bowed and he looks so very lonely.)

"I'm so angry about all this! My daughter is lying in a hospital room and doesn't even know she's on the planet, my son-in-law can't even grieve properly for the son he lost because he's scared out of his mind he's going to lose his wife, Sam's worried sick about her sister but feeling guilty because her child's alive and well, you're worried about all of us, and Grace . . . Grace is upset about losing her little brother and not being able to see Caroline. I just want to hit something or someone, Steve, and I can't even do that because the spoiled, selfish man that caused all this is dead!"

(Steve slips an arm around his mother-in-law's shoulders and gives them a gentle squeeze. He well understands exactly what Libby is feeling because he's experiencing some of the same feelings himself.)

"We're going to get through this, Libby; all of us. We're just going to have to take it one day at a time."

"What can I say to him, Steve? What can I do to help him?"

"Just be there for him, Libby, like you've always been there for all of us anytime we've needed you. You'd be surprised how much it means just to know you're here."

"Thank you, dear; I appreciate that, but, this time, I feel so damned helpless. I just don't know what to do!"

"Then let us be there for you. We're all family, Libby, and family sticks together; no matter what. . . Let me go out there and try to talk to Danny."

"All right, but, Steve, please don't pick a fight. That boy doesn't need that right now."

"Wasn't planning on it, Libby. I don't think I could handle one of our fights right now, either."

(Steve gives Libby a kiss on the cheek and slips out the back door to walk over and drop down on the deck to sit next to Danny. For a few minutes, the two men sit in silence; each lost in his own thoughts.)

"She's okay, Danny."

"She's _not_ okay, Steve!"

"She will be."

"I wonder if any of us will ever be okay again. . . What if I never get her back, Steve? What if Caroline is just as lost to me forever as Gabe is? What if she _never_ comes out of this?"

"Don't give up on her, yet, Danny. Caroline's a strong person and she's a fighter."

"See, that's just it. She _isn't _fighting. It's like she's . . Given up. How am I supposed to help her if she can't or won't help herself?"

(Sam, having stopped off at her and Steve's house to change out of her uniform, arrives at Caroline's and Danny's and heads straight into the den where she picks her daughter up off the floor, gives her a hug and kiss, and simply holds her for just a moment before hugging Grace and getting a hug and kiss in return. Walking into the kitchen, Emily safely in her arms, Sam follows her mother's line of sight and sees Steve and Danny sitting side by side on the deck.)

"What's going on out there, Mom?"

"I don't know, Sam, but I'm hoping something positive for a change."


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

**Title: "Salvation: Forever and Always: Elusive Dreams – PART II"**

**Author: Michelle Heath**

**Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

**Summary: Story #9 in the Salvation series. The bonds of family bring the Five-0 ohana even closer.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-0; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

**Date Written: October 26, 2012**

(None of them find any real peace during the remainder of the evening although they all try very hard to keep positive attitudes. True to his word, Mike stays at Danny's and Caroline's with Emily and Grace while Sam, Steve, Danny, and Libby go back to the hospital to see Caroline. Her condition is unchanged and, although the four do their best to get a response from Caroline, nothing works. . .

Steve wordlessly follows Sam, who is carrying a sleeping Emily, into their house and upstairs to the nursery. He leans in the doorway watching his wife as she gently slips their daughter into a sleeper and tucks her into her baby bed making sure to lean over and softly kiss Emily's dark curls before straightening up to simply watch her precious child sleep for a few moments. Tears fill Sam's eyes as she thinks about her sister and nephew and she is ever so grateful when she feels Steve's strong arms slide around her slender waist and pull her back against the rock-solid wall of his chest, his lips gently grazing her temple.)

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Steve. . . I can't exist without you. I cannot begin to imagine what Danny's going through right now."

"Yeah, I know. I've never seen him so down. He seems to think Caroline's just given up; that the realization that they had lost the baby they had so desperately wanted pushed her over the edge."

"Danny may be on to something, but I'm not ready to count my sister out just yet. Cmdr. Shelton asked for some time, so we'll give her some time, but, I'm telling you, Steve, I'm not going to sit around and wait forever. If the doctor's treatment plan doesn't produce any results after a reasonable amount of time, we need to try something else."

"Such as?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to just stand by and watch my sister exist in the state she's in for the rest of her life!"

(The next afternoon at 1300 hours, the Five-0 ohana attends the funeral services for little Gabriel Williams with the services conducted by the base chaplain. Danny, sitting between Libby and Mike, is dry-eyed throughout the entire service and his gaze does not waver from the small casket sitting in the front of the chapel. Libby, Sam, Kono, and Grace are all steadily wiping tears from their eyes, Mike swipes at his eyes every so often, and even Steve feels a burning sensation at the back of his eyes and has to blink rapidly a few times, and Tony and Chin both look like they really want to hurt someone. The services are attended by every pilot, RIO, and ground crew member on the base who is not on duty as well as Admiral and Mrs. Henderson, several officers from H.P.D., and Gov. Jameson. As soon as the graveside service is concluded, each and every one of the people in attendance makes it a point to stop and speak to Danny, Libby and Mike, and Sam and Steve before they leave the cemetery. Finally, the only people left at the baby's graveside are Sam, Steve, Libby, Mike, and Danny as Grace went back to the Williams' with Kono, Tony, and Chin. Lana, bless her, volunteered to stay at the hospital with Caroline because Danny didn't want her left alone while they were at the funeral. Throughout the services, both the one at the chapel and at the graveside, Danny has been holding two, long-stemmed, white roses that are just beginning to open. Ever so carefully, he gently lays them on top of the baby's casket and allows his hand to rest on the top for a few moments as he stands beside his son's grave and bows his head. Sam and Steve and Libby and Mike are standing slightly away from the grave so as to allow Danny a moment with little Gabe. Both men have their arms around their wives' waists and are holding them tightly because they know that there are going to be many more tears before all is said and done. In fact, more are about to fall because the sight of Danny and what he's saying is just heartbreaking.)

"I'm sorry, Son. I'm sorry that Daddy wasn't there to protect you and your mom. I'm sorry that we never got to know you. I'd like to think that I _will_ get the chance to meet you one day, but that's probably a long way down the road. Your mother . . . Your mother couldn't be here today because she was hurt in the accident, too. . . These roses are for you, Son, from your mother and me. We love you, Gabe; we always will even though we never had the chance to get to know you. You'll always be in our hearts and minds no matter what; we will never forget you. If . . . If you're where I think you are, Son, please see what you can do about helping your mother come back to me. See, I can't make it without her and I don't know how to help her, so . .Please help her find her way back to me."

(And _finally_, a single tear falls from Danny's eye to land on top of the casket bearing his son's tiny body as he is overcome with emotion. The one teardrop is soon joined by many others as he allows his grief free rein. After a few minutes, Libby and Mike gently pull him away from the gravesite and both of them support him as they slowly make their way back to Mike's SUV with Sam and Steve right behind them. This time, there isn't a dry eye anywhere.)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the final chapter in Part II of this story. I hope you have all enjoyed it so far, and, don't worry, I am not going to leave you hanging. Part III of Elusive Dreams will be up shortly. In the meantime, thank you all so very much for your kind reviews, words of encouragement, and suggestions. You're all so wonderful! Michelle**


End file.
